Escaflowne of the Sky
by Cynic X
Summary: An AU piece about the entire Escaflowne story...V/H!! Enjoy ^_^ Complete!! R/R
1. Change...

Escaflowne of the Sky

...Yeah I couldn't come up with a better title, so I decided to use the literal meaning of the name from Japanese...

This is by far the longest story I ever wrote being 60 pages long! This is sort of an alternate reality type fan fiction about the best anime ever, Escaflowne. All the characters and their characteristics are basically kept the same, and much of the story line is kept intact, just some of the events have been changed. I actually got the idea for this story after seeing a picture of the shoujo manga online. I never read it, since it is in Japanese, but I did borrow the idea of Van having a mark of his hand. Yes, I also know that Van is slightly out of character, being so nice and all, but I always thought he was really nice deep down, just never got a chance to show it because he felt so awkward. So in this story, he is a lot nicer and not so awkward or withdrawn as he is in the anime. I guess Hitomi is a little less depressing too, and slightly out of character...sorry. I also make the two of them a little less awkward with each other, so that helps to move their "relationship" along a little bit. And yes! As everyone can tell, I do like Van's wing ^_^ 

I don't own Escaflowne, really I don't...and am making no money off this story..._ Really, I am a poor college student who has no life! I'm telling the truth here! Escaflowne belongs to Bandai and Sunrise, I think, but I know for sure that I don't own it, and am not claiming to own it.

I just wanted to thank everyone one who reviewed my last stories!

Enjoy and Happy Reading!

9/01-12/06/01

Escaflowne of the Sky

Cynic X

"..."- dialogue

'...'- thoughts

..... - scene change

Chapter 1- Change

"Hey Hitomi!" Yukari called after her friend as the two exited their school. They had just finished their classes, as well as track practice, and were now going to walk home together like they did everyday.

"Yukari, What's up?" Hitomi asked, as she slowed down to wait for her friend to catch up.

"N...nothing much" Yukari said as she caught her breath. The two walked towards the train station that would take them home. "Have a lot of homework today?" Yukari asked as the two boarded the train.

"Same as usual." Hitomi responded unenthusiastically as they took their seats near the windows. "The sun looks so pretty today." Hitomi commented as she watch the setting sun out the train's window. The sun made the ocean glow with reds and golds as the train sped off to the next station.

"Yeah" Yukari replied in agreement. They were silent for a moment, until Yukari who had been fidgeting with her hands stopped. "Hitomi, what's wrong? You've been so quiet lately", concern showing on her face.

"Wrong? Oh Yukari, nothing is wrong." Hitomi mustered a fake smile, hoping to convince her friend, as she played with the red pendant around her neck.

"You promise?" Yukari asked.

"Of course I promise, I've just been tired lately, that's all. Hitomi said. 'More like tired of everything.' Hitomi thought instead.

"How about this weekend, we go shopping? I want to pick up those shoes I saw, and afterwards we can got to a movie?" Yukari asked, hoping her friend would agree.

"Sure, sounds great." Hitomi replied, but groaned inwardly. "Hey, look, this is my stop, gotta go Yukari, see you tomorrow in school." Hitomi said as she waved good-bye to her friend and exited the train.

"Bye Hitomi!" Yukari called just before the door closed and the train took off again.

Hitomi started to walk in the direction of her house, which was not that far from the train station. She sighed heavily, deep in thought. 'I know Yukari means well.' She walked up the front steps and opened the door.

"Mom, I'm home." Hitomi yelled, as she made her way to the stairs and up to her room.

"How was school?" Her mother called back from the kitchen.

"Boring!" Hitomi yelled back.

"You're father should be home soon, and then we'll eat dinner."

"'Kay" Hitomi called, as she opened the door to her room and shut it behind her. Not bothering to take off her school bag, she literally fell on to her bed so that she stared at the ceiling.

'Same thing everyday.' Hitomi thought sadly as tears came to her eyes. 'I wake up at the same time, eat breakfast at the same time, go to school at the same time, got to the same classes everyday, go to track practice at the same time, come home at the same time everyday, eat dinner at the same time, do my homework, and go to bed at the same time. Everything is so predictable I want something different!' Hitomi thought as the tears started to cloud her vision. She laid their looking at the ceiling until she heard her mother call her for dinner, just like she suspected. With a final sigh, she got off her bed, threw her school bag on her desk chair and went down to dinner. 

After dinner was over, Hitomi made her way back up the stairs to her room. 'Guess I'll do my homework.' She thought sadly, as she sat at her desk and started on the books in front of her. After a few minutes, Hitomi threw her pen down in frustration. "I can't concentrate on this." She pushed her chair back and walked over to her window, night was upon the city, and stars illuminated the sky. As the cool breeze washed over her, she sighed in frustration, and looked up into the night sky, as she lifted the pendant off her neck and held it in her hand.

"I want something different." She said softly as she gazed out her window. "Another day, another waste of time. Why does everything always have to be the same, why doesn't anything ever happen? A little excitement would be really good right now. Life is so boring, something unexpected, something that wouldn't seem mundane, that's what I want. I want adventure, I want to live." She laughed at the last part, sure she was living, but sometimes it felt like she went through the motions of life, without ever stopping to experience them.

"Maybe I'll do a tarot reading and see what the future holds." Hitomi thought with a smile, as she rolled her eyes and pulled out her tarot cards from the bottom draw of her desk. Both the cards and the pendant had been a gift from her grandmother, and whenever Hitomi held them she felt better. Hitomi liked to read her friend's fortunes, but as of lately she started to lose interest in it. Here friends always wanted to know the same things, who were they going to fall in love with, would they get into the college of their choice; they never asked anything different, and it had started to depress Hitomi. She usually didn't read her own fortune, but right now she needed a distraction to forget the pain she was feeling. She shuffled the cards and placed the stack to one side, carefully she pulled cards until they formed the traditional Celtic Cross. 

'Hmm...Let's see.' She thought as she placed her finger on the first card. 'The environment around my question...Strength? So I should have courage about what is going to happen. The Chariot.' She thought as her finger fell onto the card. 'War, Trouble? My obstacles. Could it be that there is going to be a war?' She sat thinking as her finger moved on to the next card. 'The card I have to work with...The reversed Empress? Light, truth, the unraveling of matters involved? So does that mean that eventually everything will make sense, even though this whole reading doesn't? She thought with a smile and continued on. 'The Wheel of Fortune...The current that is coming into action. Does this mean that my future is full of uncertainty, or change? But it can also mean luck.' Hitomi proceeded to analyze the next card. 'My relation to the problem...The High Priestess. Secrets, mystery, the future as yet unrevealed. Does this mean that the future won't make sense? I should stop, none of it makes sense...yet, I do want to see how it will turn out. The next card...the people around me in relation to the problem...The Emperor. Protection? The next card, my fears... The Tower? Great distress and distance? And the last card, the card that holds the future, the card of what is going to happen, The Lovers?! Love, trials overcome? What can this mean?' Hitomi looked at the card with disbelief, as she stood up. 

"What the hell?" Hitomi said as she stared at the card, hoping somehow she would absorb the meaning as to why the card came out the way it did. 'What can this mean? The whole reading is off the wall...war...mystery...trials overcome. If this is what the future holds, then I say that my life is definitely going to change.' She thought as she put the card, along with the others back into the deck. She opened her closet to get changed for bed when her track bag caught her eye.

"Damn!" Hitomi said as she pulled the bag out of the closet. 'I was so caught up in my sulking that I forgot I had a track met this weekend. Yukari is going to kill me. She wants me to go shopping with her, put I have a met I totally forgot about.' With a sigh, she started to get her track back ready, throwing her track outfit, her track shoes, a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, her sneakers, and various other items into the bag. 'It's no use me telling her now.' Hitomi thought eyeing the clock and seeing that it was already midnight. 'Guess I'll have to tell her on our way to school tomorrow.' She left the bag at the foot of her bed, and went down the hall to the bathroom to get changed. After she was done, she climbed into bed. She closed her eyes, but all she saw were the images of her cards from the reading she had done earlier. 'I have to get some sleep.' Hitomi though with frustration as she tossed and turned, trying to get the images out of her head. Finally sleep did come to Hitomi, but in it, she heard constant banging and scraping of metal.

"What is that sound. I don't think I've ever heard anything like that before." She said out loud to no one. She opened her eyes, and was greeted by a sight that made her inhale sharply. 

"Where am I?" She asked, taking in the scene before her. Two giant machines, if that is what the where, were locked in combat, fighting each other with what looked like a sword and liquid metal. 'What are those things? Where am I? Why are they fighting?' Hitomi thought as she tried to get a better look.

"Wait, I'm dressed in my school uniform." She said as she noticed that she was no longer in her pajamas, but rather in her beige and brown school uniform she had worn for the last year. 'How did that happen? It doesn't really matter, I want to find out what those things are.' She thought as she tried to approach the battling duo, but as she took a step closer, the ground all around her gave out, and she began to fall into blackness. The only thing she heard was her own scream, and then everything when black.

................................................................................


	2. Van...

Escaflowne of the Sky

Cynic X

"..."- dialogue

'...'- thoughts

..... - scene change

Chapter 2- Van

"Uhh...W...wh...what happened?" Hitomi said as she tried to get up, but the pain in her head made her fall back to the ground. 'I must have fallen out of bed again.' She thought as she rolled over, and opened her eyes wide as she felt something touch her face.

"Wh...What the hell?" Hitomi asked, as she opened her eyes to see grass. 'GRASS! What the hell is grass doing in my room?' She got into a sitting position, placing a hand on her head to try and take away some one the pain. She opened her eyes to see that grass and trees surrounded her. 'I must be dreaming.' Hitomi though as she took in the landscape. 'It looks like I'm in some kind of forest.' Before she could take in her surroundings anymore, something in the sky caught her eye. 'T...two moons?! I must have banged my head harder than I thought because now I'm seeing doubles of everything.' With another moan, Hitomi got into a standing position, and, using the trees to brace her self, stumbled towards an opening in the trees.

"I must be dreaming." Hitomi chanted, as she pinched herself.

"Ouch! Guess I'm not dreaming." Hitomi said sadly. 'First I'm in my bed sleeping, and now I'm in a field somewhere. This is just great Mom is going to kill me when I find a pay phone and call her so she can come pick me up. Then she'll be even more pissed when she finds out that I did something to my head and...' Hitomi's thoughts where interrupted as she heard a twig snap and the ruffling of leaves up ahead. 'Someone must be here.' Hitomi though suddenly, as her guard went up. 'I gotta get out of here.' She thought as she started back in the direction she came, but after a few steps, her foot hit something.

"Ahh!" Hitomi screamed as her face came in contact with the ground. 'Just great, I trip and fall and eat dirt.' Hitomi said as she got up and spit out the dirt that had made its way into her mouth. 'What did I trip over?' Hitomi though, as she tried to see in the dimly lit area. She felt along the ground, and her hands came in contact with something. 'Hmm...feels...it feels like...like leather?' She thought as she moved her fingers over the object, not able to see since the moons had been hidden by the clouds. 'What could it be?...It feels like a...a shoe? I tripped over a shoe?!' She thought angrily as she tried to pick up the shoe in frustration to throw it at something, but found that it wouldn't move.'

"Come on, you are so going for a flight." Hitomi was now on her hands and knees trying to pick the shoe up, when her hand hit something else. 'A second one! Great, now I can go for target practice.'

"Excuse me, but would you please stop." A voice said from over head.

With a startled yelp, Hitomi's eyes went wide, as her hands fell to the ground. 'Oh Shit!' Hitomi though. 'Someone is standing right in front of me!'

"I believe that this is yours." The voice said as Hitomi saw something move in front of her face.

"That's my track bag!" Hitomi cried as she made out her trusty track bag in the dim light. "Thanks so much!" Hitomi said with a smile. 'I must have tripped over it when I fell.' 

"I'm Hitomi, what's your name." Hitomi asked as she extended her hand.

"Van." The voice said, but didn't shake her hand.

"You know, you could at least shake my hand, it's not like I have the cooties or something." Hitomi replied as she drew her hand back.

"What for?" The voice asked, as he started to move.

"Because it is the polite thing to do!" Hitomi cried, as she saw that she was being left behind. "Hey, wait up!"

She saw the dark figure stop and waited for her to catch up.

"Do you know where we are? I have to call my Mom to tell her I'm okay, she must be freaking out by now." Hitomi said as she followed the figure.

"I'd say that we are on the outskirts of Fanelia."

"What? Where is that in relationship to Tokyo?" Hitomi asked with confusion.

"Tokyo, what's that?" The figure asked.

"Tokyo, you know Japan, on the planet Earth!" Hitomi said sarcastically.

"Earth?" 

"What do you mean Earth, of course we are on Earth, what other planet would we be on?"

"Gaea"

"Gaea? You mean I'm on a different planet?" Hitomi asked with shock.

"I guess so. I really don't know where you are from. But judging by the Mystic Moon, I'd say we are most definitely back at Fanelia." Van said as he pointed to the two moons in the sky. Hitomi followed to where his finger pointed and gasped. Sure enough, the two moons that she thought she was seeing earlier weren't two moons at all, but the moon and the Earth.

"Oh my God! That's the Earth!" Hitomi cried as she looked at the sphere in the sky that resembled the pictures she had seen of the planet taken from outer space.

"Well then, I guess you are from the Mystic Moon."

"Yeah, the Mystic Moon." Hitomi said as she looked at her planet high in the night sky.

"Come on, if we hurry up, we can get back before sunrise." Van said, and started off again.

"Where are we going?" Hitomi asked, not wanting to let him out of her sight. Right now nothing made sense, and she didn't want to be by herself on a weird planet.

"Fanelia." Van said as he walked on.

"Is that where you live?" Hitomi asked as she walked with her track bag slung over her shoulder.

"You could say that." Van said.

"So, what were you doing out in the woods?" Hitomi asks, trying to make conversation.

"Practicing."

"Practicing what?"

"Sword fighting."

"In the middle of the night?" Hitomi asked.

"Sure, why not, it's the best time, no interruptions." Van said with a shrug. Hitomi had been studying him, as they moved out of the forest and on to a dirt road. He had dark black hair that feel playfully over his left eye, and from what she could see, he had brown eyes, he was wearing a red shirt, tan pants brown boots and gloves, and a sword hung at his side. 'Weird...' Hitomi though, 'What's with the sword?'

"I never asked your name." Van said.

"Hitomi, Hitomi Kanzaki." 

"Okay, Hitomi, what were you doing in the woods?" Van asked eyeing her. 'She sure is dressed weird.' Van thought as he looked at the girl at his side. She had on, from what he could tell, a skirt, a dress top, and a jacked. Her hair was cut short, and she had green eyes. (AN: she has on her school uniform)

"Well, to tell you, I really don't know what I was doing in the woods, or how I got there. All I know is that I went to sleep last night, had a nightmare, banged my head, woke up, and poof! I was here."

"Hmm...I don't know what to tell you, we normally don't have people from the Mystic Moon come here, but I'll try my best to get you back home Hitomi." Van said as he smiled. 'I feel really bad for her.' Van thought solemnly. 'I know what it feels like to be all alone, and it isn't a very nice feeling.

With a blush, Hitomi replied, "Thanks. So, what's Fanelia like?" 

"Well, it a moderate sized country, set in a valley that is surrounded by dragons." Van said.

"D...dragons? You're kidding me right?" Hitomi asked with disbelief.

"No, in fact, the tradition of crowning the king is only done after he can prove himself by slaying a dragon and getting the drag-energist."

"Energist?" 

"Yeah, you know, the thing needed to awaken a guymelf." Van said as if he was talking to a little kid.

"Look, don't get an attitude, it's not my fault that on my world we don't have energists or guymelfs or whatever." Hitomi said.

"Anyway, where here." Van said pointing.

"This is Fanelia? It's so beautiful." Hitomi said as she looked at the city. It looked like a giant emerald.

"Come on, I have to get back to the palace e or the others will be worried." Van said, as he pointed to the huge building up ahead.

"The palace, why are you going to go to the palace?" Hitomi asked with confusion. Van sure wasn't dress like anyone who belonged at a palace, and she couldn't phantom why he wanted to go there.

"I have to go there," Van said with a smile, "because I'm the King."

"WHAT?" Hitomi cried. "How could you be the King?" 

"Because my parents were the King and Queen before me, and I succeeded in the task of dragon slaying, so that makes me King." Van said as if it was no big deal.

'This just keeps getting better and better.' Hitomi thought as she followed Van into the palace. 'First I get humiliated trying to throw his shoe, and then I find out that he is King! He sure don't act like a king, he looks like he is about my age, how could he be king at such a young age?' Hitomi decided to ask him, as she continued to follow him, taking note of how huge the place was.

"Van, how could you..." But she was interrupted, as something jumped on Van.

"Lord Van!"

"Merle!" Van cried as he embraced his friend.

"Who's she?" Merle asked eyeing Hitomi.

"This is Hitomi, from the Mystic Moon." Van replied, "She seems to be stuck here, so I told her she could follow me home."

"VAN!" Hitomi cried.

"The Mystic Moon? Eww!" Merle responded.

"Merle, will you please show Hitomi to a guest room. I have to check with my advisors." Van said as he started off down the hall.

"Do you know that you're dressed real funny?" Merle said pointing to Hitomi's clothes, as they walked to her room. Hitomi looked down and saw that she was in her school uniform.

"I'm not dressed funny, this is how people dress from where I'm from, and any way have you gotten a look at yourself? You are what, half cat or something?" Hitomi responded and stuck her tongue out.

"Moron. Anyway here's your room." Merle said pointing to the door. "I'm gonna go find Lord Van." She said as she went down on all four and started off in the direction they had come. 

'Very weird.' Hitomi thought as she entered her room and dropped her bag on the floor. She walked over to the balcony, and started at the sun as it came over the horizon. 'There are strange looking cat people here, not to mention, this place seems to be stuck in the Middle Ages. Oh, how I wish I was home, Mom, Dad, I miss you guys. I hope that you aren't worried about me. I promise I'll find a way back...Well, I guess it's no use sulking, might as well get changed and see what is around here.' Hitomi said to herself as she walked over to her bag and rummaged through it. 

"Hmm...Let's see, track pants, track shorts, socks, underwear, jeans! Yes, I have a pair of jeans!" Hitomi said, thankful that she wouldn't have to wear here skirt the whole time. Sure she didn't mind wearing it to school, but she couldn't move as well in it as she could in pants. She dug through her bag and found a t-shirt, and changed. 

"Much better." Hitomi commented, as she dressed herself in the jeans and t-shirt, and pulled a brush out of her bag and ran it through her hair. 'Maybe I'll go see if I can find Van so he can show me around.' She exited her room and wondered around the palace.

'Wow, look at this place, it looks just like a castle out of one of my textbooks.' Hitomi said as she walked over to a window and looked out. 'Look, there are the gardens.' 

"Hitomi." A voice called. Hitomi turned around,

"Van. Hey." Hitomi said seeing him walking down the hallway towards her.

"Hitomi, what are you wearing?" Van asked looking at her strangely.

"Jeans."

"Why are you wearing pants? Only men wear pants, women are supposed her wear dresses." Van commented as he looked at her strange clothes.

"Well, on my planet they don't. Women wear pants just like men." Hitomi said in defiance.

"Well you can wear them around the palace, but if anyone of any importance comes here, you will have to wear something more suitable." Van stated.

"Whatever. So, are you going to give me the guided tour?" Hitomi asked.

"If you like." Van said as he walked down the hall with Hitomi and pointed everything out to her. From her, they went outside and into the gardens.

"These flowers, I've never see anything like them before." Hitomi said as she admired the landscape.

"I'm glad you like them Hitomi." Van said as he smiled.

"Hey Van, what's that building around back of the castle?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh that, that is where Escaflowne is stored." Van replied.

"Escaflowne?" Hitomi asked with confusion.

"Yeah, Oh, I forgot, you have never seen a guymelf. Come one then, I'll show you." Van said, taking her hand, and leading her to wear the building was. The two entered the building and Van lead Hitomi over to where Escaflowne sat, asleep.

"This" Van said, "is Escaflowne." Hitomi's eyes went wide as the familiar figure filled her mind.

"I've seen that before, that was the same machine that was fighting in my dream, that one and a red one." Hitomi said in a trance like state, as the pendant on her neck glowed softly.

"A red one?" Van asked with anger, "What do you know about the Red Guymelf?"

"Nothing, I just saw it in my mind. Escaflowne was fighting it. Why? Why Van were they fighting?" Hitomi asked as she took her pendant in her hand, praying for some kind of clue that would explain things.

"Because, the Red Guymelf is from Zaiback, and Zaiback wants to destroy Gaea." Van answered clenching his fists.

"Destroy Gaea? Why?" Hitomi asked.

"They are going to make a new future; they want to control destiny and fate."

"Can they do that?" Hitomi asked in shock.

"If they awaken the power of Atlantis." Van said softly.

"Atlantis, but I thought that was just a myth." Hitomi said, thinking back to what she had heard about Atlantis; that it was the lost continent and never really existed.

"A myth? No, it's been shown that the people of Atlantis had the power to control human will, and that was what caused their downfall." (AN-The Atlantis that Van is talking about is different from the one Hitomi is thinking about. Like in the show.)

"Oh." Hitomi said.

"We have to fight them. That is why I fight with Escaflowne." Van said, placing his gloved hand on the machine.

"So the guymelfs are weapons of war?" Hitomi asked.

"I guess, but it has been prophesied that the dragon will save Gaea."

"You mean Escaflowne?" Hitomi asked, trying to draw the connection between Escaflowne and the dragon.

"Yes. Escaflowne is the key. If it fights then Gaea will be saved." Van said, looking up at his guymelf.

"I hope you win." Hitomi said with a smile.

"Thanks. Come on, let's go get some lunch." Van said leading them away from Escaflowne. 

The rest of the day passed without much excitement. Hitomi wondered around the castle and in the town outside the gates, taking in the people around her.

'They all seem so nice and friendly. It's a shame that their world is at war.' Hitomi thought on her return back as night fell upon her.

"I wonder where I have to go to get some dinner?" she said as she made her way back into the castle, and walked down a hall where she found that a room was open. She peered inside, and saw Van sitting at a desk.

"Hey, there you are." Hitomi said to her friend.

"Hitomi, did you enjoy your day?" Van asked. They had separated after lunch because Van had to meet with his ambassadors from another country called Astoria.

"Yes, the kingdom is so beautiful, and the people are so nice. You must be a really good king." Hitomi said, as she saw Van blush.

"Well, I try. Hitomi, do you want to eat dinner with me?" Van asked as the two exited the room.

"You bet, that's what I was looking for before I found you." The two entered the dining hall, and Van called a servant for dinner to be served.

"So Van, how did you become king?" Hitomi asked in between bites. She saw Van squirm in his chair, and knew that it was a sensitive subject.

"Well..." Van started out, "My dad, who was the king before me, died when I was really little. I didn't get to know him much. I had an older brother, Folken, who, after my father's death, was to be crowned king, only after he slayed a dragon, and got the energist to awaken Escaflowne. Unfortunately, he never came back. Mother went out to look for him, and she too never returned to the castle. It was assumed that both died. So when I turned fifteen, I too went out to slay a dragon. Fortunately, I was successful. And now, since war is upon Gaea, I am able to awake Escaflowne." Van said, studying the food on his plate.

"Van...I'm so sorry. I never lost any of my parents, so I don't know how you feel, but if you ever need anyone, I'm here for you." Hitomi said, her heart going out to Van with sympathy.

"Thank You Hitomi. No one has ever said that to me before and I appreciate it...So Hitomi, " Van said trying to lighten the mood, "Tell me about the Mystic Moon."

"Well, as you already know, we don't have guymelfs, and no one fights with swords. Wars are fought with computers and missiles and airplanes. There are big cities with many people and skyscrapers, and I go to school and am on the track team. My best friend can be a pain sometimes, but she means well, and I enjoy reading tarot cards." Hitomi said, enjoying telling his about her home.

"Tarot cards? Computers? Airplanes? Our worlds are sure different." Van said with amusement.

"I guess." Hitomi said fingering the necklace around her neck.

"That's a very pretty necklace." Van commented.

"Thanks, my grandmother gave it to me and my tarot cards, as keepsakes. I take my necklace with me everywhere I go as a good luck charm." Hitomi said taking the necklace off. "Look, it completes a cycle every second." Hitomi said, as she swung the red pendant back and forth.

"Amazing." Van said, staring at the necklace.

"Yeah, I'd read your cards, but I don't think I have them." Hitomi said sadly.

"That's all right. Come on, it's late, I'll walk you to your door." Van said getting up.

"Okay." Hitomi said following him. The two walked down the hall in silence.

"Well, here we are. Good night Hitomi." Van said. "Thanks you for your company."

"Any time Van." Hitomi said. "Good night." She opened her door and with a final wave, went inside. She walked over to her bag, which she had placed on her bed to get changed. She pulled out her track shorts and top, and decided to sleep in that, since she didn't have her normal pajamas.

"Van's such a nice guy. It's so easy to talk to him. I've never had a guy back home even bother with me, and here he is asking me to have dinner with him. I wish I had my tarot cards. I'd like to do a reading for him." She dug in her bag some more to find socks.

"Hey, look at this! I do have my cards!" Hitomi cried happily, seeing them at the bottom of her bag. As she reached into her bag to get them, thoughts of her previous reading filled her thoughts. 

'I understand what some of them mean. The Chariot, a war, the conflict with Zaiback. The Tower, great distance, I'm no longer on Earth. Strength, I have to have courage since I'm away from my parents and friends. And The Wheel of Fortune, a future full of uncertainty and change. It sure seems like my future is going to be full of uncertainty. Could it be that since I wished for my life to change, and it did?' Hitomi thought, and then it hit her.

"Wow, I can't believe how accurate that reading was. I wonder what the other cards, the reversed Empress, the High Priestess, the Emperor, and the Lovers mean. I wonder if they will fall into place as well." Hitomi said softly. She put the cards on the table next to her bed and crawled in. With a yawn, Hitomi thought about how her life had changed, and worried about what the future held for her as her eyes drifted closed.

................................................................................


	3. Premonitions...

Escaflowne of the Sky

Cynic X

"..."- dialogue

'...'- thoughts

..... - scene change

Chapter 3- Premonitions

"Who are these people?" Hitomi asked, as images of people she had never seen filled her mind. "That looks like Van, only younger. This must be his family." Hitomi concluded as she observed them. Suddenly the picture changed and she saw feathers, pure white feather that seemed to be glistening. Hitomi reached her hand out to touch one, but as she did, it disappeared, and the sight before her was replaced by one of Zaiback guymelfs, and they were shooting right at her.

"No! Stop! Help!" Hitomi cried as she tried to get away from them, but ran into a man with a tattoo of a purple tear. 'He must be the leader of Zaiback.' Hitomi concluded as she continued to run. 'But I could sense...sense that his heart seemed heavy, like it was filled with regret.' Suddenly laughter could be heard everywhere. 

"Who's laughing?" Hitomi asked, as she saw a man with long white hair in a machine. "Stop laughing! Do you think that the death of innocent people is funny?" Hitomi asked. As she approached the man, everything around her grew hot.

"I can smell...I can smell something burning." Hitomi said as she opened to her eyes to be greeted by fire.

"Burn...Everything BURN!!" The voice cried as the man's violet eyes went wide with excitement.

'He's enjoying this.' Hitomi thought, as the fire enclosed around her.

"Help me!" Hitomi cried, as tears filled her eyes and she was jolted awake. She sat up in bed, and did her best to catch her breath, as her body shook from the cold sweat she was drenched in. 'It was all just a dream, but it seemed so real.' Hitomi thought, as she tried to detangle herself from her covers. She was still recovering from the nightmare when her door was flung open.

"Hitomi, are you okay?" A breathless and shirtless Van asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Van!" Hitomi cried in surprise at seeing him in her room.

"I heard you scream out, and thought that something was wrong." Van said walking over to her and placing his gloved hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay, just a little shook up. I had a terrible nightmare, but it seemed more like a vision of the future. Everything seemed so real." Hitomi said trying to fight back the tears that came to her eyes as she thought back to the dream she had.

"It's okay Hitomi, everything will be fine. I'm here, and I'll always be here to protect you." Van said with a smile, as he brushed some stray bangs out of her face. She laid her head against his bare chest and listened to his heart beating much faster than it should be. 'He was really worried.' Hitomi thought as she drank in his scent. 'He smells like an open field on a bright sunny day.' Hitomi blushed at the thought.

"Hitomi, would you like to try and get more sleep?" Van asked as he looked down at the girl in his arms.

"I guess I could try, but would you stay with me?" Hitomi asked with uncertainty.

"If you wish, I'll sit in the chair over there." Van said and pointed to a chair near her balcony. Hitomi shook her head "yes" in reply as she crawled under the covers for the second time that night. 

"Good-night Van." Hitomi said as her eyes drifted closed.

"Night Hitomi." Van said from his place in her chair.

"Oh...and Van, Thank You."

"Anytime." Van said as he tried to get comfortable.

To Hitomi's surprise she didn't have any more nightmares for the rest of the night, and awoke the next morning feeling much better. She rubbed her eyes with a yawn and was startled when she didn't find Van in the chair where she had seen him last night. 'Did he leave after I feel asleep? Or maybe he got up earlier than I did.' Not bothering to get dressed, Hitomi exited her room and began to look for Van. She was barely down the hall when Merle ran up to her. 

"Hitomi, are you just getting up now? What did you think you could sleep all day?" Merle asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Spare me Merle. Do you know where Van is?" Hitomi asked, hoping that Merle had seen him.

"Of course I know where Lord Van is. He had to meet with his advisors because we are going to be receiving visitors today from Astoria, so he had to get up early and make the arrangements so that everything is in place when they arrive. Hey, that reminds me, what was Lord Van doing coming out of your room this morning?" Merle asked with suspicion.

'Coming out of my room?' Hitomi thought, and then smiled. 'He did spend the whole night watching over me.'

"I had a nightmare last night and Van stayed to make sure nothing happened." Hitomi responded.

"Whatever. Anyway, Lord Van wants to see you down stairs. He says to dress acceptable, no pants today. Anyway, I have to go, I've got better things to do than stand in the hallway talking to you." Merle said as she stuck out her tongue and then took off down the hall.

'Just great.' Hitomi thought as she went back into her room. 'I have to dress presentable. What am I going to wear? I have like two changes of clothes! Guess I'll have to wear my school uniform since it's a skirt, and we all know how Van feels about pants, but if I ruin this outfit, Mom will kill me!' Hitomi thought with a moan and then put on her uniform. 'Eww...Guess I'll have to wash it tomorrow, along with my jeans and t-shirts since they are all dirty, and I need clean clothes.' Hitomi sighed as she ran her brush through her short sandy color hair. When she was done getting dressed, she went down to the main hall and found Van.

"Van, hey wait up!" Hitomi cried as she ran to catch up with him. Van turned around and once he saw Hitomi, he waited for her to catch up.

"Hitomi, there you are. Did you get some sleep last night?" Van asked with concern.

"Yeah, I actually did. Thanks again." Hitomi said with a smile.

"No problem, I just hope you didn't get mad when I left early. I have guests coming from Astoria to discuss the war, and I had to get up and make sure everything was in order.

"Don't worry Van, I understand." Hitomi said widening her smile.

"Thanks for wearing a skirt today too Hitomi. I might be busy most of the day, so I guess you have to entertain yourself." Van said.

"Do you think I could watch? I know I'm not really involved with the war or anything, but I'd like to help out." Hitomi said, studying her shoes out of embarrassment.

Van thought for a second, and then responded. "I don't see why not. But I must warn you, it does get really boring."

"Don't worry." Hitomi said. "I'll be good."

"Let's go then, they are waiting for us." Van said as the two started off towards the main hall where they were to greet the visitors.

"King Van of Fanelia, how are you?" A dashing young man with really long blonde hair said as he approached the two.

"Allen Schezar, Knight of Astoria. How are you?" Van said extending his gloved hand as they shook. 

"Fine." Allen said with a smile.

"Though I wish our meeting would have been under better circumstances." Van said with a frown.

"I agree." Allen said, noticing the girl with Van. "And who is this?"

Hitomi blushed. 'Wow, he has gorgeous hair, and is really good looking.'

"This is Hitomi Kanzaki." Van said, pointing to Hitomi.

"Please to make your acquaintance Hitomi." Allen said, kissing the back of her hand, which caused Hitomi to blush even more. 

'This guy is definitely too suave for his own good.' Hitomi thought once her senses had returned. 'I'm gonna have to watch him.'

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Allen Schezar." Hitomi said bowing.

"Allen will be just fine." Allen said with a smile.

'Oh brother." Van thought as he rolled his eyes. 'There he goes again, trying to flirt with everything with that has two legs and wears a skirt.' Van thought, as she returned to the matter at hand.

"Come, we must discuss battle tactics and means of attack, since I have gotten reports that Zaiback is getting closer." Van said, and turned to a different door where they were going to hold a war council.

"Yes Van." Allen said following the King. "Are you coming with us Hitomi?" Allen asked looking back at her. Hitomi shook her head "yes", and followed the two into the room.

"So where are you from Hitomi?" Not any where around here right?" Allen asked, as the two took their seats.

"No I'm not." Hitomi replied, looking at Van for help as to whether she should tell him where she was really from.

"She's from the Mystic Moon." Van said, taking his place at the head of the table.

"The Mystic Moon, really, I'm sure there is a long story that goes with this. You'll have to tell it to me later Hitomi." Allen said as he sat down.

"Umm...sure Allen." Hitomi said taking a seat next to Van.

The rest of the day passed without any excitement, since it was mostly spent planning how to attack Zaiback. Hitomi learned a great deal about the history of Gaea, and that Zaiback was originally a peaceful country, until it was over run by a rebellion, and the radicalists in power now wanted to destroy Gaea and awaken the power of Atlantis. When the council was over, Hitomi decided to go outside and get some fresh air since she had been in the same room for the majority of the day. 

The sun had just started to make its decent in the sky when she decided to look for Van and Allen. They had left after the meeting and muttered something about guymelfs. Hitomi made her way back to where Van had first shown her Escaflowne, and found Van and Allen looking like they were sharpening huge swords.

"Hey guys." Hitomi called, making them stop their conversation and look up.

"Hitomi, so nice to see you again." Allen said with a smile. Van shook his head in agreement but didn't say anything.

"What are you guys doing?" Hitomi asked walking closer to where they were.

"Sharpening Scherazade's and Escaflowne's swords." Allen said, brushing away the hair that had fallen in his face as he moved the metal file along the swords edge.

"Looks like fun." Hitomi said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, we have to make sure our guymelfs are in top fighting condition just in case Zaiback attacks." Van said, moving the file along the sword faster than Allen.

"How do you guys fight with them exactly?" Hitomi asked, looking at the two giant guymelfs before her.

"Here, I'll show you Hitomi." Van said, jumping up on Escaflowne, and putting his hand over the red jewel in its chest. With a loud hiss of steam, the top of Escaflowne opened.

"You mean, you go inside them?" Hitomi asked in surprise.

"Of course." Allen said as Van jumped into Escaflowne, and the chest closed the same way it opened. A portion of the face slid open to reveal Van.

"See Hitomi?" Van asked as he made the guymelf stand and move forwards.

"Wow, so that's how you guys are going to fight Zaiback?" Hitomi asked eyes still fixed on Escaflowne. Van made Escaflowne move and pick up is sword. He placed it back where it belonged in its holder on Escaflowne's back.

"Yes, but unlike Zaiback's guymelfs, ours can't fly or go into stealth mode." Allen said.

"Or shoot liquid metal." Hitomi said remembering from her dream the metal that shot out of the arm of the Red Guymelf.

"How did you know that?" Allen asked.

"I...I saw it in a dream." Hitomi said.

"Can you see other things?" Allen asked as Van placed Escaflowne where it was and got out.

"Sometimes." Hitomi said, deep in thought. "I had a dream last night, there were so many faces of people I didn't know. I saw...I saw a man with a purple tear, and fire...fire all over." Hitomi said, still in a trance like state.

"What does it mean Van?" Allen asked as Van joined them.

"I don't know." Van said as he watched Hitomi.

"Hitomi are you okay?" Van asked as he saw she was no longer blinking, and that the necklace around her neck was glowing softly.

"I see it." Hitomi said softly. "A big flying fortress. The man with the tear is there, and the one who brings fire. They want to destroy everything. They are going to baptize the world with fire. They are taking their orders from a man in a machine. The sword...They are going to use a sword to awaken the power of Atlantis." Hitomi said, and then blinked.

"Hitomi." Van said placing his gloved hand on her shoulder. Tears had filled her eyes.

"Don't let then Van. Don't let them control destiny!" Hitomi said as tears made their way down her cheeks.

"I won't Hitomi, I won't." Van said softly, looking to Allen for help.

"The sword, I heard something about a sword in Freid that has something to do with Atlantis." Allen said. "Van, you should get her back to the castle."

"Right." Van said. "Hitomi, do you think you can walk?" Van asked as he grabbed her under her shoulder.

"I'm fine Van, really, I just have a headache." Hitomi said.

"Okay..." Van said, untangling himself from her. "Come on, let's get you back." The two walked back to the castle and up to Hitomi's room.

"Do you want me to stay with you until you feel better?" Van asked as they entered.

"If you want, it's nothing two Advils won't cure." Hitomi said as she walked over to her bag, and rummaged through it until she found the travel pack of Advil.

"Van do you think I could have a glass of water?" Hitomi asked as she opened the packet. Van nodded his head "yes" and left the room, only to shortly return with a glass of water.

"Thanks." Hitomi said as she swallowed the two pills and drank from the glass.

"What are they supposed to do?" Van asked after she was done drinking.

"Well, they make minor pain go away." Hitomi said.

"Wow, are they magic from the Mystic Moon?" Van asked as he looked inside the empty packet.

"Umm...yeah sure." Hitomi said as she walked over to her nightstand where her tarot cards were.

"Hey...Van, I found my cards, do you want me to do a reading for you?" Hitomi asked motioning for him to sit next to her on the floor.

"I guess...but what is a reading?" Van asked as he sat down and folded his legs.

"A reading is when someone asks the cards about their future." Hitomi said as she placed the cards in his hand.

"You are supposed to shuffle them." Hitomi said.

"Huh?" Van asked as he looked at the pile of cards in his hand.

"Like this." Hitomi said, demonstrating how to shuffle the cards. After Van was done shuffling them, he placed them on the floor and Hitomi drew cards so that they formed the Celtic Cross.

"Hmm... Let's see," Hitomi said analyzing the cards before her.

"The Chariot...war. The Ace of Serpents...the dragon, maybe Escaflowne." Hitomi said looking up at Van who shrugged. "The High Priestess...mystery, maybe because you don't know the outcome of the war." Hitomi said as her fingers moved to the next card. "The Ace of Birds...it means that..." Hitomi said as she stopped speaking. Her eyes went wide, as she reached out to touch something. 'It's a feather.' Hitomi thought as her fingers went to make contact with it. Just as she did, the feather disappeared.

"Hitomi, what's wrong?" Van asked as he stared at her. She was speaking one minute, and then next her eyes had glazed over, and it looked like she was staring into space.

"A feather...there was a feather right in front of me, and when I touched it, it disappeared. Weird." Hitomi said as she broke out of her trance like state and looked at Van.

"A feather?" Van asked, his eyes going wide.

"Yeah, a pure white feather. Just as I laid my finger on the card, it appeared." Hitomi said deep in thoughts. 'What can it mean?'

'Does she know?' Van thought as he looked at the cards on the floor. 'I have to stop her.'

"Why don't you stop the reading Hitomi? You said you had a headache, why don't you lie down and get some rest." Van said standing up.

"No, it's okay Van really, I want to go on." Hitomi said, her eyes looking back at the cards in front of her.

"Hitomi, I have to insist that you stop." Van said, anger making its way across his face.

"Why Van? What's the big deal?" Hitomi asked looking up at him.

"I just think that you should get some rest, now if you'll please stop and lay down and get some sleep." Van said as he bent down and picked up the cards.

"Van stop, I didn't finish!" Hitomi cried as he placed the cards back in the deck and mixed them up.

"Get some sleep." Van said as he placed the cards where she had them. "Good night Hitomi." Van said as he exited her room.

"Van! Wait, what's the big deal?" Hitomi called after him as he closed her door on his way out. 'He sure is acting weird. At first he seemed into the reading, but after I spaced out, it was like he was forcing me to stop. What could the problem be? I didn't even say much of anything.' Hitomi sighed in frustration as she went over to her bag and got changed. 

"I definitely have to wash my stuff tomorrow, I'm running out of clothes to wear." Hitomi said as she went over to her bed and laid down, thoughts of how Van acted filled her mind as she feel asleep.

...............................................................................


	4. Discovery...

Escaflowne of the Sky

Cynic X

"..."- dialogue

'...'- thoughts

..... - scene change

Chapter 4- Discovery

Hitomi awoke with a yawn, as the sunlight entering her room made her closer her eyes and squint.

"Morning already?" Hitomi asked as she got out of bed and got dressed. 'I wonder what was wrong with Van last night. He acted weird, but maybe I'll go apologize because I don't want him to be mad at me.' Hitomi thought as she exited her room and made her way down to get some breakfast. She saw Van who had already beaten her to the table.

"Hey Van." Hitomi said taking a seat next to him and helping herself to the food on the table.

"Hey Hitomi." Van said after he swallowed.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. Hitomi blushed.

"Well I guess we know what was on our minds all night." Hitomi said with as smile.

"Yeah. I am sorry about the way I acted Hitomi. It was wrong of me to make you do something you didn't want to do." Van said playing with the food on his plate.

"No, that's okay Van. I have to worry about peoples feelings besides my own." Hitomi said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let's forget it."

Van shook his head. "I agree. So, what are you planning on doing today?"

Hitomi thought for a moment. "Well, since I really don't have anything to do, maybe I'll go into town and kill time or go for a run."

"That's good." Van said with a smile.

"What about you?" Hitomi asked in between bites.

"Meeting with officials most of the day. Ever since this war started, I've had hardly any free time for myself." Van said with a sigh of defeat.

"I know your kingdom means everything to you, but you should take some time for yourself once in a while. It would do you some good." Hitomi said as she got up to leave.

"Catch you later Van." Hitomi said as she waved good-bye.

'Maybe I will go for that run.' Hitomi thought as she made her way back to her room to get her track stuff. She went over to her bag to get her track clothes when she remembered that none of them were clean.

"Damn! I have to go do the laundry...I totally forgot. Guess I know what I will be doing today." Hitomi said as she gathered all her clothes and went in search of where she could do her wash. 'I'm pretty sure they don't have washing machines, but they have giant fighting robots.' Hitomi thought as she rolled her eyes and caught sight of Merle down the hall.

"Merle!" Hitomi called as she tried to run and balance her clothes.

"What is it Hitomi?" Merle asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Could you tell me where I can wash my clothes?" Hitomi asked.

"Where everyone else washes them, down at the river of course." Merle said rolling her eyes.

"The river!" Hitomi cried. She knew they were lacking in technology, but this was unacceptable.

"Here, I'll go get you a wash board." Merle said as she went down the hall.

'The river!' Hitomi thought as she followed Merle.

Once Merle had given Hitomi the washboard, and directions to where the river was, Hitomi set off. 

"I can't believe I have to do this!" Hitomi cried as she tried to carry all her clothes and the washboard at the same time. "This is torture!"

Finally she made her way to the river, which was set far back from the town and surrounded by trees. She threw her clothes down on the floor as she caught her breath. 'Hmm...' she thought as she looked at the area around her. It was pretty secluded, and she really needed her clothes washed, and since there was no way she was going to do this again tomorrow, she decided to strip out of the clothes she had on and only wear her undergarments which consisted of her underwear and bra. She picked up the first piece and the soap she had brought with her and began to wash.

"I hate this damn world!" Hitomi cried as she bushed her bangs out of her face as she moved the clothes over the washboard. 'I swear, the washing machine has got to be the best invention ever.' Hitomi thought as she finished her last piece. She decided to hang her clothes over a near by tree so that they could dry.

"Done at last!" Hitomi said happily as she hung up the last piece. "Now all I have to do is wait until they are dried and get dressed." She was just about to turn around when a blur of color went by her.

"Hitomi! You have to help me! He's after me!" Merle cried as she ran into Hitomi, causing her to lose her footing and fall head first into the river.

"Yikes, what am I going to do?" Merle asked as she eyed the tree. "Up we go." She said as she made her way into the higher branches and watched as she saw Van approaching.

"Merle, are you okay?" Van asked as he ran to the side of the river.

'Oh no, I saw a big splash. She must have slipped and fallen in. I have to go in and get her.' Van thought with worry as he drove into the river.

"Hold on Merle, I'm coming." Van screamed as he entered the water.

'Merle?' Merle thought from the top of the tree. 'I'm not in the river, Hitomi is, but Van thinks it's me. Oh this should be interesting!' Merle thought happily as she moved to get a better look.

"Merle! You are so dead!" Hitomi cried once she had surfaced. The water was cold, she was drenched, and she had to gasp to catch her breath since she had swallowed a lot of water.

"Merle!" Van cried as she came to the top.

"Merle?" Van asked as he opened his eyes and saw a very wet Hitomi practically wearing nothing.

"VAN!?" Hitomi cried as she folded her arms across her chest and sunk lower in the water.

"I...I was...I was..." Van stuttered as he closed his eyes.

"What are you doing here Van?" Hitomi asked in between clenched teeth.

"Well, you see, Merle kind of snuck into a council meeting and wanted to stay, and when we told her she couldn't she made disrespectful comments to the council, and ran off, and I ran after her to make her apologize, and then I saw a splash and thought that she feel into the river and banged her head and was unconscious, so I dove into get her." Van said breathlessly.

"Oh..." Hitomi replied.

"What are you doing here Hitomi?" Van asked still with his eyes closed. "I thought you were going for a run?"

"Yeah, well, I came here to wash my clothes."

"Oh...that explains why you are undressed." Van said as he blushed. "But why did you come to the river?"

"Because Merle told me that was where I had to wash my clothes." Hitomi said in frustration.

"The river? You should have just given them to a maid, she would have washed them for you." Van said with amusement.

"What? You mean I did this all for nothing? Merle you are so dead!" Hitomi cried as she saw something move in the corner of her eye.

"Eww...there is something in here with us!" Hitomi screamed as she tried to splash the dark object to get it away from her.

"What?" Van asked as he opened his eyes, only to get water thrown into them. "Don't worry, I'll save you Hitomi!" Van said as he made his way closer to her.

"Get it Van! It could be a water snake, or some other weird animal on this planet!" Hitomi cried as she looked for something to kill it with.

"I got it!" Van cried as his hand came in contact with something. "It's a ...it's a...a glove?" Van asked as he brought the object out of the water. Sure enough he was holding a glove that belong on his right hand.

'Shit!' Van thought as he quickly realized that somehow between diving in and looking for Merle in the river, his glove had come off.

"Let me see!" Hitomi cried as she made a grab for the glove. "I don't believe it...it is a glove." She said eyeing the item in her hand.

"Give that back!" Van cried as he made a grab for the glove, but Hitomi was too fast and pulled it away.

"Why? What's the big deal?" Hitomi asked as she dangled the glove in front of him. "If you want it, you'll have to come and get it."

Van growled in anger as he made another attempt to get the glove, but failed.

"Ha...you're too slow." Hitomi cried happily. "Come on King Van, can't get your glove away from a girl?" Hitomi replied as she taunted him with the glove.

"Hitomi, give it back to me now!" Van cried, as he dove again for the glove.

"Hey, what was that?" Hitomi asked in surprise. When Van had made an attempt to get his glove, she had seen something on the back of his hand.

"What was what Hitomi?" Van asked, casually moving his ungloved hand behind his back.

"This!" Hitomi cried as she dove for his hand and stared at a mark on the back of it.

"Hitomi! Let go!" Van commanded as he tried to pull his hand away from her, but it was too late. She had already seen the mark.

"What is it Van?" Hitomi asked as she stared at the strange mark on his hand. It looked like a pentagram surrounded by a design that looked like black fire.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Hitomi!" Van cried as he grabbed his glove from her and got out of the water, defeat written all over his face.

"Van wait!" Hitomi called as she tried to get out of the water to follow him, but she was too slow, and he took off running. Hitomi stood there until he was out of sight. 

'What is he hiding? Why does he have that mark on the back of his hand?' Hitomi thought sadly, as she got out of the river and walked over to the tree to get dressed.

"You are so stupid Hitomi!" Merle said jumping down from the tree.

"Merle!" Hitomi cried with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching you humiliate Lord Van." Merle said with anger. "Haven't you noticed how he always wears gloves? Didn't you think there was a reason for it? You have to learn how to mind your own business!" Merle cried with anger.

"I...I didn't mean anything by it. I was just playing around...how was I supposed to know that he wears gloves to hide that mark on his hand?" Hitomi said sadly.

"You should have just given him back his glove when he asked." Merle said and ran off.

"Van...I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." Hitomi sighed in defeat. She gathered her clothes and walked back to the castle, knowing that tonight she would be by herself.

'Me and my big mouth.' Hitomi thought miserably as she walked back. 'How was I to know that he had that mark and that he hides it?'

"...He wears them all the time!..." She recalled the words Merle had said to her, and she knew that she as right. Aft first she thought he just wore the gloves for sword fighting since he always carries around his sword with the crest of Fanelia to show that he is King, but then she remembered her first night here. When Van ran into her room to comfort her, he had his gloves on then as well. 'He must never take them off, or if he does take them off, he always puts them back on when he is going to be around people.' Hitomi thought as she walked to her room and put her clothes away.

'It's still early, maybe I'll go see if I can find Van and apologize.' Hitomi thought as she ran out of her room and down the hall to search the castle for Van.

"Van!" Hitomi called as she went down a corridor she had never seen before. She could see an open door ahead of her and hoped that Van would be in there.

"Van!" Hitomi called as she turned the corner into the room and stopped.

"Allen!" Hitomi said with surprise as she saw him sitting at a desk in the room.

"Hitomi." Allen said as he looked up and saw her standing in the doorway. "Come on in."

"I...umm...didn't know that you were here. I was looking for Van. I'm sorry if I interrupted you." 

"Nonsense." Allen said as he motioned for her to come closer. "I was studying my father's journal."

"Oh..." Hitomi replied as she came closer and saw the opened book on his desk. "Is that it?" 

"Yes, I never really knew my father since he died when I was little. He disappeared and never returned, and this is all I have from him." Allen motioned towards the journal. "It deals with Atlantis." He said holding up the book for her to see.

"What is all this fuss about Atlantis?" Hitomi asked, remembering the time Van tried to explain what Atlantis was.

"The people of Atlantis were known as Draconians, they were decedents from the Mystic Moon. They had great power, their people were fit to surpass the Gods, and they grew wings upon their backs. They built a machine that turned human thought into energy. However, their world did not last due to their foolish mistakes, and in their final wish, they created Gaea." Allen said summarizing what was in the book.

"They created Gaea?" Hitomi asked with confusion.

"Yes, Gaea, a land embraced by the heavens, loved by the water and cradled by the land. What few Draconian that were left lived on Gaea until they practically all died out. People are afraid of them because they feel that, like Atlantis, they will destroy Gaea too." Allen said slowly.

"That's terrible..." Hitomi said looking over Allen's shoulder and at the book on his desk.

"You mean all the Draconians are gone?" Hitomi asked, turning some of the pages in the book. It was written in a language she had never seen before, but there were some pictures and diagrams that she stopped to look at.

"No one is sure, but it has been hypothesized that they are extinct, if not, they are very close to it."

"Oh...hey Allen, what does this symbol mean?" Hitomi asked with heightened excitement. 'It looks exactly like the one on Van's hand.'

"This?" Allen asked pointing. "I always thought that it was strange that my father never mentions what it means." Allen said looking at he the symbol.

"Oh, that stinks." Hitomi said staring at the symbol. 'I wonder why Allen's father doesn't explain what it is. This symbol must be very important; it seems to show up all over. Maybe it is a symbol of Fanelia, or Gaea, or Atlantis, or maybe it means that Van is the one who is going to save Gaea?' Hitomi thought of the possible meanings of the symbol, but none made sense.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Hitomi." Allen said placing his hand on her shoulder. "I must not be that important if he doesn't explain what it is."

"I guess you're right." Hitomi said, but thought differently. 'It must mean something if he took the time out to draw and record it.'

"Anyway, why don't you get some sleep? It's pretty late. Come, I'll walk you to your room." Allen said getting up and walking to the door. Hitomi followed him back to her room where they parted and said good night. Hitomi feel asleep that night thinking about the symbol, and how she could make it up to Van for the way she acted.

................................................................................


	5. Attack...

Escaflowne of the Sky

Cynic X

"..."- dialogue

'...'- thoughts

..... - scene change

Chapter 5- The Attack

"Hitomi!" 

"Hitomi, come on we have to go!"

Hitomi opened her eyes and was shocked to see the sight before her. Van had grabbed her by the shoulders and was shaking her awake.

"V...Van?" Hitomi asked as her eyes focus. She knew it had to be early since the sun had not yet risen.

"Hitomi, you have to get up!" Van cried as he threw her clothes at her.

"But it's not even morning yet!" Hitomi protested as she threw her pillow at him.

"Hitomi, Zaiback is outside the city. I ordered Fanelia to be evacuated so when they do attack, it is empty and no one gets hurt or dies. That means that we have to leave too. Now will you please hurry up and get dressed." Van said breathlessly.

"I...I didn't know." Hitomi said startled and got dressed in the matter of minutes. "What happened Van, why are they attacking?" Hitomi asked as she followed him down the hall. The whole castle had an eerie feeling about it since it was so quiet, and she knew that they were the last to leave. 'That's good' Hitomi thought, 'at least everyone will be safe, and maybe if they see that the city is empty they won't do as much damage since there is no one here to destroy.'

"The sword Hitomi...You knew about it and it came true. Zaiback got the sword from Freid. It was the key, we think it is the last piece to awaken the power of Atlantis!" Van cried as they ran out of the castle and to where Escaflowne was.

"I...I was right?" Hitomi asked not believing that she had predicted something and it came true.

"Yes, from now on, you have to tell us if you see anything else; they might be premonitions as well." Van called as he got into Escaflowne.

"Van, are you going to fight them?" Hitomi asked as she watched. Van made Escaflowne stand and walk outside.

"Not here. I don't want to cause any unnecessary damage to the Kingdom. Allen is going to meet us a short distance outside of the city with Scherazade. Allen will attack from the ground as we attack from the air." Van called from the open facemask of Escaflowne.

'The air?' Hitomi thought with confusion. 'I thought your guymelfs couldn't fly.'

"Ready Hitomi?" Van called down. Within seconds Escaflowne had transformed from a looking like a knight in armor to a dragon.

"So that's why they refer to Escaflowne as a dragon?" Hitomi asked as she looked at the guymelf with confusion. Somehow Van had transformed Escaflowne into a white dragon, and he was standing on its back holding what appeared to be controls that looked like kite strings.

"Yes." Van said extending his hand and helping her on. "Come on, we have to meet up with Allen." Hitomi climbed on Escaflowne behind Van as he started to raise it off the ground.

"Van!" Hitomi cried as she almost lost her balance.

"Hold on tight." Van called as he raised Escaflowne into the air. Hitomi grabbed him around his waist and held on with all her might. They soon soared above the trees, and after flying for a short time, Hitomi could make out another shape on the ground.

"Look, it that Allen?" Hitomi asked pointing as Van descended with Escaflowne.

"Yes, and look, here comes Zaiback." Van called looking over his shoulder as he made out Zaiback guymelfs off in the distance.

"Van" Allen called as they landed on the ground. "Did you and Hitomi make it out alright?"

"Yes, remember to stick with the plan Allen, they should be here shortly. Hitomi, you are going to come with me since I don't want to leave you on the ground where they could kill you." Van said as he gave Allen the signal and ascended back into the sky.

"They are attacking Fanelia because they have the sword?" Hitomi asked since she still did not understand the significance of the sword, nor the reason why they were attacking.

"They needed the sword to have all the pieces to complete their fate alteration machine. With the machine, they will have the power of Atlantis and be able to change destiny and fate to suit their will." Van called as he assumed his position in the sky. "They are attacking Fanelia because we refuse to bend to their will."

"Oh..." Hitomi said as she pushed her hair behind her ear. "And Van, I know it is not the best time, but, about yesterday, I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk. It was wrong, and I know that I hurt your feelings."

"Don't worry, you are forgiven Hitomi. If you want, we can talk about it later." Van said giving her a smile.

"Thanks." Hitomi said and turned away so that he couldn't see her blush. 'I can't believe he cares about my well being after what an ass I was to him.' 

"Look! There is Zaiback!" Van called manuvering Escaflowne.

"Where did they go?" Hitomi asked as she looked ahead of her. The guymelfs had been there one minute, and the next they were gone.

"They went invisible." Van growled.

"Where...Where...There! Van they are over there!" Hitomi called pointing in a direction to their left.

"What?" Van asked as he tried to turn around and look at her. She had her eyes closed, and was gripping the red stone on her necklace.

'What is she talking about? The guymelfs aren't to the left.' Van thought as he turned back around. Sure enough, within a second, a shot of liquid metal came at them from the left.

"Shit!" Van cursed under his breath. He released Escaflowne's sword and it dropped into its right claw. He had had to act quickly to deflect the attack.

"Hitomi! You can see them?" Van asked in shock.

"Van! That way." Hitomi pointed, and this time Van heeded her warning. Van continued to block the attacks with Hitomi's help.

With a sharp turn of the sword, Van plunged it right into a Zaiback guymelf destroying it. "Escaflowne's pain is my pain, the pain of war!" Van called as he drove his sword into another guymelf destroying it.

"Van!" Hitomi called with worry.

"If this war won't end, I alone shall shoulder the burden, along with the sorrow of the dead!" Van growled with anger as he continued to dodge attacks and destroy guymelfs.

"Look!" Hitomi pointed. A new guymelf had entered the battle, one that she had seen before.

"The Red Guymelf!" Van cried seeing the new player on the scene. "You won't leave here alive!" Van turned Escaflowne in the direction of the red guymelf and went at him with full speed.

"Van watch out!" Hitomi cried, as she as the other guymelf raise its arm and shot a liquid metal spike surrounded by fire at Escaflowne.

"It will take more than that to bring me down!" Van called as he dodged the attack. "Take that!" Van was able to drive Escaflowne's sword into the cap on the red guymelf preventing it from going invisible any longer.

"Now you can't use any of your toys!" Van cried as he gained speed hoping to catch up with the red guymelf that was rapidly flying away from him.

"Huh? Where did it go?" Van asked as the guymelf was suddenly gone from in front of them.

"Behind us!" Hitomi cried, but she was too late, and the blast hit Escaflowne with full force. "Van!" Hitomi screamed as she saw him lose his footing and was about to fall off the side of Escaflowne.

"Van!" Hitomi cried as she dove in his direction, grabbing his wrists before he went completely off the side.

"Hitomi!" Van said as he looked up and was surprised that she was fast enough to grab his arms before he went over. "Hitomi, you can't hold on, you have to let go!"

"No, I won't! I won't let you die Van!" Hitomi cried in between clenched teeth. It was taking everything she had to hold on to him, and she didn't think she could do it much longer.

"Hitomi let go!" Van argued with her, but he saw the determination on her face, and knew she wasn't letting go until she couldn't hold him any longer.

"No Van, I don't want you to die. If I let go, you'll fall!" Hitomi cried as her fingers started to slip. "Van, you have to do something, I don't think I can hold on much longer!" Anxiety was written all over Hitomi's face as she tried to hold him.

"Hitomi let go!" Van twisted and turned his wrists until her hands finally gave way and he started to freefall to the ground.

"No! Van! I'm so sorry!" Hitomi's eyes filled up with tears and blurred her vision. 'I let him die. I let him fall off Escaflowne and plummet to his death. Oh Van, I'm so sorry! How will I explain this to anyone?' Hitomi thought as she continued to cry.

The breeze tore at Van's hair, and the wind howled in his ears, as the ground rapidly approached. 'Hitomi, I'm the one that is sorry...' With a gasp, Van inhaled; his back felt like it was on fire as two white appendages started to form. They shred his red shirt to pieces as they tore forth from his back, stopping his decent. Van moved his wings up and down a couple of times to steady himself in the air, as he turned around, and started to ascend back up to where Escaflowne was.

'The guymelf was too fast. We didn't see it coming. If I had just told him a little sooner, he would still be here with me right now.' Hitomi cried softly into her hands as she mourned the lost of her friend.

"Hitomi! Come on, we have to get out of here."

'That sounds a lot like Van, but it can't be. I saw him fall to his death.' Hitomi moved her hands away from her face and gasped. She rubbed her eyes because she didn't think she was seeing clearly. Hovering in front of her was Van with wings.

"Van, I'm so sorry I let you die, and now you've come back to haunt me." Hitomi cried, thinking that the figure before her was an apparition.

"Hitomi, what are you talking about?" Van asked as he landed in front of her.

"You died, and went to heaven, and now you're an angel, and you've come back to haunt me because I let you fall." Hitomi cried softly.

"But I'm not dead Hitomi."

"I saw you fall Van, you have to be dead!" Hitomi turned away.

"I didn't die Hitomi." Van cried and made her turn around; his wings were gone.

"Van, I don't understand, I saw you fall." Hitomi said barely above a whisper.

"I fell but I didn't die." Van said. Hitomi's eyes went wide.

"Van! Watch out! It's that same guymelf again!" The guymelf had risen in front of Escaflowne and was getting prepared to attack. 

Van did the only thing he could do; he grabbed Hitomi around the waist and jumped off Escaflowne before the blast hit them.

"Van!" Hitomi screamed as she felt her feet leave Escaflowne. "What are you doing?" Hitomi shut her eyes and waited for the impact, not wanting to watch her own death. "Van, we are going to die!"

"No we aren't Hitomi." Her eyes flew open and looked at his face.

"I'll never let you get hurt." Van said mustering a smile that soon turned into pain as he inhaled sharply.

"Van...Van what's wrong?" Hitomi cried, forgetting that they were freefalling to their deaths. She watched as two pure white wings sprouted forth from Van's back, as the air filled with feathers.

"Hold on Hitomi." Van said as his wings grew to their full size and stretched outward. Suddenly the wind stopped slashing at her face, and the ground remained where it was.

"Van..." Hitomi said softly, tightening her hold on him.

"I'm sorry Hitomi. No one was supposed to know." Van said, turning away from her.

"Van I don't understand." Hitomi said and she could see tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Hitomi I..." But he was cut off as everything around them went black.

................................................................................


	6. Zaiback...

Escaflowne of the Sky

Cynic X

"..."- dialogue

'...'- thoughts

..... - scene change

Chapter 6- Zaiback

"Ouch...my head." Hitomi said as she woke up. 'Why do I always bang my head? Don't they know that I still need it to finish high school?' she thought with disgust.

"Hitomi, are you okay?" Van asked coming to her side.

"I...I think so. What happened?" She asked sitting up.

"We were captured by Zaiback." Van said with anger as he punched his fists into the floor.

"Don't worry, it will be okay Van." Hitomi said looking around the cell that they had been placed in to prevent them from escaping.

"We don't know what they are going to do to us Hitomi." Van said with a sigh of defeat.

"Everything will work out." Hitomi said with a smile. She looked up and inhaled sharply. Floating in front of her was a single white feather. When she reached out to touch it, it disappeared.

'Just like my dream.' Hitomi thought suddenly, remembering what had happened. 'Van...he...he has wings.'

"Van..." Hitomi asked, turning around to face him. "I...I'm not sure if I should ask this, and maybe I was going crazy and it never happened but...why do you have wings?"

She saw Van flinch as if she had slapped him. His eyes filled with pain, even though his appearance didn't show it.

"It's because...it's because my mother was a Draconian." Van said clenching his fists.

"Draconian?" Hitomi asked trying to tread on the topic very carefully since she knew it was awkward for him. Then it hit her, Allen had told her about Draconians. They were descendents from Atlantis who had wings. But she thought they had died out, as Allen had told her.

"Draconians are people who once inhabited Atlantis." Van continued.

"I know." Hitomi said softly.

Van looked up in surprise. "H...How?"

"Allen showed me his dad's journal that talked about Atlantis and Draconians." Hitomi said, thinking back to last night, even though it felt like it had been ages ago. "There was also this symbol in it, the same symbol you have on your hand." Hitomi said, her eyes going wide. All the pieces had started to fall into place. 'The symbol on his hand means that he is a Draconian. That is why he always wears gloves to hide it, and that was why he got so upset when I saw it. He was afraid I would find out his secret.'

"The symbol on your hand...it means that you are a Draconian." Hitomi said, happy that she finally understood what was going on.

Van took hold of his right hand and pulled his glove off. "Yes it does. It also means that people hate me for what I am." Van said staring at the mark with hatred. Hitomi knew why, Allen had told her that people on Gaea feared Draconians because of what happened on Atlantis.

"Don't worry Van, I won't tell anyone, and I won't look at you differently than I did before. Your still the same Van to me." Hitomi said with a smile as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"But you don't understand! People look at me with disgust and hatred. That is why I never show my wings. It would show people what I truly am. I never use them because I don't want people to know that I'm not completely normal...not completely human." Van said softly.

"But you're not like that to me Van." Hitomi said, tears falling from her eyes. She knew that he had to carry this secret with him everyday of his life, and she also knew how cruel people could be if you were different. "I...I think you're wings are beautiful...like you are." Hitomi said extending her arms around him and embarrassing him. She felt Van inhale and stop breathing as he suddenly went very still, then he spoke.

"You know...that is the first time someone has said that to me. Thank you Hitomi." Van said, embracing her back. 'I don't want you to be alone Van. No one deserves to ever be alone.' Hitomi thought, glad that he had let her in.

She lost track of how much time they had been in the Zaiback prison. All she knew was that after they broke off their embrace Hitomi had sat down to think, and a comfortable silence settled in between her and Van. Nothing had to be said because she accepted him for who he was, something no one else would do.

'I'm glad he told me. He must trust me if he told me. That was why when I was doing that tarot reading for him that night he made me stop. I had seen a feather, and he thought if I went on any further, I would find out about his secret.' Hitomi thought, recalling the night not long ago. The thought of her tarot cards made her think back to her original tarot reading. 'I understand now.' Hitomi thought happily as she understood what some of the other cards meant. 'The High Priestess...secrets, mystery. It had to be referring to Van's secret, and the reversed Empress, which means light and truth, means that I was going to eventually find out. Hmm...let's see...the Emperor...protection...most likely that Van will always be there to protect me from what ever Zaiback has planed. The Lovers...could...could it mean me and Van?' Hitomi though and them blushed at the thought. Now was not the time for such thoughts when there lives were threatened by Zaiback's forces.

Hitomi's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and the sound of footsteps approaching the cell where they were being kept.

"Hitomi get back." Van whispered as he jumped in front of her. Hitomi stood behind Van as a figure approached their cell.

"So, you are the one's who attacked our guymelf?" The figure asked. Hitomi couldn't see who he was since he was wearing a cape that covered his face.

"Release us now!" Van cried as he ran to the bars.

"I don't think so my brother. You are not going anywhere." The figure pulled back the hood to revel his identity.

'The man with the purple tear!' Hitomi exclaimed as she looked at the man's face...the same face from her dream, and the same purple tear that was tattooed under his right eye.

"You are no brother of mine." Van growled between clenched teeth.

"I would show you my hand." The man said, removing the cape further to show the metal mechanical right arm he had, "But obviously I can no longer do that. Instead, I'll prove it to you this way." The man said and turned around, dropping the cape on the floor, and pulled down his top. Two white wings grew out of his back just like Van's had.

"B...brother?" Van muttered, his eyes wide at seeing the wings form from the man's back. "But how is that possible Folken, tell me!" Van said, breaking out of his trance and lunging for the other man, but the bars held him back.

'Folken, is that his name. The man with the purple tear is actually Van's brother?' Hitomi thought, watching the scene unfold.

"You are supposed to be dead!" Van cried with anger.

"Join me brother." Folken said, his wings disappearing as he pulled his shirt back up. "Join Dornkirk, and work with me towards a better future for Gaea." Folken looked Van directly in the eye.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Van asked with confusion that soon turned to anger. "I'll never join you! I'll do everything in my power to stop you!" Van cried as he lunged at the bars once again.

"Van, my brother, someday you will be at my side, working towards a new future." He said as he walked away, and they heard a door close.

"Folken, come back here!" I'm not done with you!" Van cried.

"He's gone Van." Hitomi said softly.

"Hitomi." Van said turning around. "I'm sorry you're mixed up in all of this."

"That's okay. I don't mind. Van, could you tell me about Folken?" Hitomi asked, wanting to know more about the man she had seen in her dream, and what had drove the two brothers apart.

"All I know is that he went into the forest to complete the task of dragon slaying, and he never came back. We all assumed that the dragons had killed him, but evidently he wasn't. He must have run way to Zaiback. God! I have been so stupid! I always thought he gave his life trying to succeed my father as king for his country, and now I find out that he is a traitor to Fanelia. He will pay for his treachery dearly." Van said.

"Van, don't say that. No matter what happens, he is still your brother." Hitomi said softly.

"I no longer consider him a brother." Van stated, turning away. "Please don't get involved with it Hitomi."

"Van..." Hitomi whispered, upset at how he was acting. They sat a few moments in silence, until once again footsteps could be heard outside.

"What now?" Van asked as he got up and went over to the bars. Another figure approached the cell, this time not wearing a cape.

"Hello Van Fanel." The figure said as he smiled evilly. "I've come to ask you where the dragon is." The man, who seemed to be dressed in armor of some kind walked closer to the bars.

"I'll never tell you!" Van cried.

"That's all I needed to hear. Guards, please help King Van out of his cell."

Two guards approached the cell and opened the door. They grabbed Van, and lead him outside.

"Van!" Hitomi called with worry. She had no idea what they were going to do with him. Shackles hung from the ceiling, and they placed Van's hands in them so that his feet touched the floor, but his arms hung above his head.

'They are going to torture him into telling them where Escaflowne is.' Hitomi suddenly realized.

"Once again Van, where is the dragon?" The man asked, taking the whip off the buckle on his waist.

"Go to hell!" Van responded and spit in his face. The man smiled cynically and wiped his face. "This is going to be more fun than I thought." With that, he raised the whip and brought it down hard on Van's bare back.

"Van!" Hitomi cried going to the bars of the cell. Van raised his eyes to look at her, and she could see that he was determined not to give into Zaiback. Again and again the whip struck Van leaving bright red marks that bleed all over his body. Hitomi looked on as tears filled her eyes. She knew Van was in a lot of pain, and Zaiback wasn't going to stop until he told them where Escaflowne was, or until Van was dead.

Van hung there, never making a sound, but clenched his teeth to bear the pain.

"Please stop!" Hitomi cried as the whip struck Van numerously.

"Why, don't you like seeing him suffer?" He struck Van until he finally fell unconscious from the pain. Van's entire body was covered with marks where the whip had hit him, and blood was running down his sides and dripping on the metal floor.

"Van..." Hitomi whispered at the sight before her.

"Lord Dilandau, he is unconscious." One of the guards spoke.

"I know that moron! If it were up to me, I'd kill him right now. But Folken would beat me if he ever knew I killed his brother. In fact, he doesn't even know I am here now!" Dilandau laughed like a mad man. "Throw him back in the cell." Dilandau called as the guards released the unconscious Van and threw his limp form back into the cell.

"Good-bye King Van, pleasant dreams!" And with that the two guards and Dilandau were gone.

Hitomi ran over to where Van had landed. "Van." Hitomi called softly as tears choked her throat. 'If I don't do something, he is going to die.' She took off her uniform jacket and tried the best she could to stop the flow of blood from the lesions covering Van's body. She felt Van's forehead; he was burning up with a fever. His eyes were still clenched, and he muttered sounds incoherently in response to the pain. 'What am I supposed to do?' Hitomi thought as she folded her jacket like a pillow and placed it under Van's head.

She sat there watching him and knew that he was getting worse because his whole body began to shake and twitch.

"C...can't" Van muttered, opening his eyes.

"VAN!" Hitomi cried as she ran to his side.

"C...can't h...hold b...back." Van said, as he was suddenly jolted up on his knees.

"Van, lay down!" Hitomi called going over to him. He was on his knees, face turned to the floor, and using his arms to support himself.

"C...can't AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Van cried out as he doubled over with pain. His arms going around his waist as his wings bursted forth from his back. They stretched to their full size, almost like they were trying to get away from the pain that racked his body. With a groan, Van feel over on his face, unconscious once again; his wings laying closely at his side, twitching slightly as if trying to cover him protectively from the anguish his body could no longer keep hidden.

"Van!" Hitomi cried, as she fell to her knees. 'What am I going to do? No one can see him like this. I have to get him to draw them back in. If someone walks in here and sees his wings we are going to die.' And with that, Hitomi drew herself closer to Van so that his head laid comfortably in her lap. 'We need help. I can't break us out of her, and Van might have been able to, but not in the condition he is in now.'

"Van...Van..." Hitomi called softly, trying to bring him back to consciousness. "Come on Van, you have to wake up." After a few minutes of trying, he finally started to come around.

"H...Hitomi?" Van asked his eyes glazed over from the pain.

"Yes Van, I'm right here. Listen to me Van, you have to draw your wings back in." Hitomi said softly as something wet fell into her hand. She looked down and saw tears running down the side of Van's face and falling silently into her hand.

"I...I can't" Van said, and looked away from her.

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked in confusion.

"It takes a certain level of concentration to hold them back, and right now the pain is so consuming that I can't even think straight." Van muttered.

"Can we try Van?" Hitomi asked, taking hold of his hand. "Come on, I'll help you." Van shook his head "yes", and shut his eyes to concentrate. His wings moved around spastically, but didn't draw into his back.

"I can't do it Hitomi." Van cried in frustration. "I just can't do it."

'I can't keep making him try, it could kill him.' Hitomi thought solemnly. 'We'll just have to hope for the best in that no one walks past our cell.'

"Don't worry about it Van. Just rest...I won't let anyone find out." Hitomi said with a smile that was mirrored back by Van in response to what she had said.

"T...thank you Hitomi." Van whispered softly as he fell into sleep once again.

'I just hope I know what I'm getting myself into.' Hitomi thought as she brushed back a piece of hair that had fallen in Van's face. 'He protected me, now I have to protect him.' Hitomi thought in determination. Suddenly the entire room shook.

"What the hell is going on?" Hitomi cried, as she carefully placed Van's head back on her jacket and walked over to the bars. The entire structure shook once again, this time more violently and caused Hitomi to grab the bars so that she wouldn't lose her balance. Alarms sounded around her and she could hear banging coming from above. 'This place must be under attack, but from who?' Hitomi thought, as she tried to peer out fro the bars. There was a door at the end of the hall, and through the small window at the top, she could see people fighting with each other.

With a yelp Hitomi moved her head away from the bars. "If they are that close, they might come in here and see Van. What am I going to do? I have to find something to hide him.' She looked around their cell, but the only thing she had was her jacket, and that wouldn't be much of a help. Hitomi had to choke back tears. 'I just gotta find something.' Something in the corner caught her eye. 'Could it be?' Hitomi went over to the black object. 'Yes! It's Folken's cape! He must have forgotten he dropped it. Too bad for him. Now I just have to get it.' Hitomi thought as she tried to reach her hand through the bars. 'Come on.' Hitomi though a she extended her arm. 'Just a little bit more.' Her fingertips brushed the cloth. 'Come on...please.' She extended her hand further through the bars, and was able to grasp it. "Yes!" Hitomi cried happily as she pulled it through the bars and into the cell. Just as she was about to stand up to place it on Van, the door at the end of the hallway opened.

"Allen!" Hitomi cried in surprise. "What's he doing here?' Hitomi thought. She ran over to Van and placed the cape over him. It wasn't the best, but at least it covered his wings.

"Hitomi, Van, are you in here?" Allen called as he walked down the hall.

"Yes!" Hitomi cried as she ran over to the bars. Allen ran down the hallway to where she was.

"Hitomi, are you okay?" Allen asked as he reached the cell. He was breathing heavily, and his sword hung at his side dripping with blood.

"I'm fine Allen, but Van's not." Hitomi said as she pointed to his sleeping form.

"What happened to him?" Allen asked.

"Zaiback tortured him into telling them where Escaflowne is. He wouldn't do it, so they beat him with a whip." Hitomi said.

"What?" Allen asked in disbelief. "Okay, don't move, I'm going to get the two of you out of there." Allen said as he ran down the hall. He came back a few minutes later with someone else.

"Open the cell." Allen commanded, his sword held at the man's throat. The man, who was dressed like he worked for Zaiback, fumbled a few second before producing the keys to the cell.

"That will be all." Allen said as he stabbed the man in the leg. The man fell to the floor clutching his wounded limb.

"Allen, why did you do that?" Hitomi asked, as she watched the man roll around on the floor in pain.

"So he won't be able to follow us." Allen said as he turned the key in the lock and opened the cell. He ran over to where Van was and picked him up.

"Please be careful with him Allen." Hitomi said as she watched Allen place Van over his shoulder. "He's hurt really bad."

"Don't worry. Come on Hitomi." Allen grabbed Hitomi with his free hand and the two ran out of the cell and down the hallway.

"Do you know the way out of here?" Hitomi asked him.

"Yes, the crusade is waiting for us. We have to hurry." Hitomi followed Allen, and after making a few turns, they came to an opening that led out into the sky.

"What's that?" Hitomi asked looking at the hole, which appeared to be more of a huge doorway or a dock of some kind.

"That's where the crusade is waiting fir us." Allen pointed.

"Why are we up so high?" Hitomi asked, going over to the edge and looking down. She immediately stepped back.

"You're on Zaiback's floating fortress." Allen replied.

"Boss!" A voice called from the direction of the ship. "The crusade is all ready to leave."

"Thank you Gades. Ready Hitomi?" Allen asked, Hitomi shook her head "yes" and the two ran up the ramp that led to the crusade. Once on board, Hitomi stopped to catch her breath.

"Raise the Sails!" Allen commanded, taking his spot on the bridge. "Heat the levi-stones and cut the anchor!"

"Hey Allen, how did you know where we were?" Hitomi asked as she followed Allen into another room. Allen placed Van down on a bench, brushing away the hair that had fallen in his face.

"We found Escaflowne on the ground. It was banged up a bit, but really didn't show signs of too much damage from a fight, so we assumed they had captured you. After that, it was only tracking down the fortress to find the two of you." Allen said with a smile.

"Thanks Allen. I don't know what would of happened if we stayed there any longer." Hitomi replied softly.

"You're more than welcome. Why don't we see how Van is doing?" Allen asked, as he went to take the cape off of him.

"No Allen, that's alright." Hitomi responded. 'I can't let him see Van.' "You did so much already, why don't I take care of him?" Hitomi smiled hoping he would buy it.

"Alright Hitomi, there's some clean water and bandages over there. If you need any help, let me know. Once we get to Pallus, Astoria's capital, we'll get him a doctor." Allen said as he got up to leave. Hitomi waved good-bye and the door closed.

"That was close." Hitomi muttered under her breath. "I can't believe I did it!" Hitomi cried happily that Van's secret had not been found, and that she was able to keep her promise. She walked over to where Van was and removed the cape that was wrapped around him. His wings fell slightly off the bench, and the bottom most tips brushed against the floor. He was sleeping soundly curled up in a ball. Hitomi went over to get the water and bandages and she placed them on the floor besides the bench.

"Van." Hitomi called, trying to wake him up. He stirred but did not wake up.

"Van." Hitomi called again, this time he jolted awake. She had to duck to avoid getting cracked in the head with one of his wing.

"What...what...Where am I?" Van asked looking around. "Hitomi." Van said as he saw her with her hands over her head. She removed them and smiled.

"You're awake." Hitomi proclaimed happily. "Why don't you lay back down and relax, and I'll tell you about what has happened. 

Van shook his head and laid back down on the bench. Hitomi dropped the cloth in the water and began to clean his wounds. Van squinted his eyes in response to the pain.

"How are you felling?" Hitomi asked.

"I fell numb all over." Van replied sleepily.

"You can go back to sleep. I just wanted to tell you that you are safe." Hitomi replied with a smile.

"Thank You Hitomi, but where are we?" Van asked as he clenched his teeth. The more she tried to clean his cuts and bruises the more pain she caused him.

"Sorry." Hitomi replied and tried to be more gentile.

"No, that's okay, I've had worse." Van said as he tried to muster a fake smile.

"We're on the crusade." Hitomi said happily.

"The what?" Van asked.

"The crusade, Allen's ship. Allen came and got us." Hitomi said.

"That's good." Van responded.

"We're going to Astoria." Hitomi replied. "They'll be able to give you better medical attention there."

Van opened his eyes wide. "Did anyone find out?" He asked, looking to his wings.

"No...no one found out. Just like I promised." Hitomi said with a smile.

Van relaxed, "Thank You Hitomi. You don't know how much this means to me."

"No problem. I just don't know what we are going to do now. They're going to get a doctor to look at you once we land in Astoria." Hitomi said, the smile slipping from her face. Van's face twisted with worry. There was still too much pain for him to concentrate on keeping back his wings.

"Don't worry Van, I'm sure you'll be able to draw them back by the time we get to Astoria." Hitomi said. She had to keep him from losing hope.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll-" But Van was cut short as the door opened.

"Hitomi, I brought you something to give Van so that he can sleep better." Allen called as he opened the door. He was holding a glass that shattered as it hit the floor.

"Allen no, don't come in!" Hitomi cried, jumping up and standing in front of Van.

Allen's eyes went wide; there was no hiding what he had seen.

"He's...he's a Draconian." Allen muttered in disbelief.

"No! He's still Van!" Hitomi cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"But...but...how is that possible?" Allen asked, still in shock. "I thought they were all gone."

"Please Allen..." Hitomi whispered. "Please don't do this, it's not his fault."

"No, Hitomi, it's alright." Van said trying to get up.

"Van, don't move." Hitomi said, going to help him. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as tears stained her face.

"It's not your fault. I have to face what I am." Van said, fumbling to his feet. He leaned on the wall with one hand and stood upright. 

"Yes Allen..." Van said, trying to keep from falling unconscious from the pain. "I am a Draconian."

Allen stood there staring at him, his eyes not believing the sight before him. Van looked down, trying to hide the embarrassment he felt from the other man. His wings twitched nervously, even though his expression was stoic. Allen broke the silence.

"Van, please lay down." He pointed to the bench. "You can barely stand." Allen said with a smile. "You need medical attention, and once we get to Astoria, I'll see that you get it." He turned towards the door to leave. "And Van..." Allen said, facing them once again. "You don't have to worry. You're secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Allen." Van said, collapsing on to the bench once gain.

"I'll get him something to help with the pain." Allen said exiting the room. Hitomi let out a sigh of relief. 'I'm so glad that Allen is taking this so well.'

"Van ...are you okay?" Hitomi asked, looking over to where he was laying on the bench.

"I...I feel so hot...like my whole body is on fire." Van muttered between his teeth as his whole body shook.

"What?" Hitomi asked, going over to his side. She placed her hand on his forehead.

"Van, your fever has gotten worse." Hitomi said. "You're wounds must have gotten infected." She went to the door, opened it, and looked out into the hallway. Allen was walking back with another glass in his hand.

"Allen, Van's really bad, he needs help now! He has a fever, and we have to get it to come back down." Hitomi cried.

"This should help a bit, but we should be into Astoria within the hour. After that, we'll rush his straight to the doctor." Allen said pointing to the glass.

The two entered the room, and gave Van the glass. He was now breaking out with a cold sweat and was shivering.

"Van, please hang on." Hitomi whispered taking his hand as he fell back to sleep, even though the shaking did not stop. Allen left a few minutes later, saying that he had to be on the bridge when the ship landed. Hitomi stayed by Van's side and tried to make him as comfortable as she possibly could. Every once in a while, she walked over to the window and looked out, and could see the forest turning into a city that bordered the ocean.

'We must be approaching Astoria.' Hitomi thought, as the door opened. "Allen." She said with surprise.

"Here, help me get Van on to this." Allen pointed to an object, that to her looked like a stretcher. They were able to get Van on the board without much trouble, and wrapped him in blankets to hide his wings.

"What are we going to do Allen...you know about." Hitomi asked as she pointed to where his wings would be had they not been hidden by the mound of blankets covering them.

Allen strapped Van in, and looked up. "Don't worry, the doctor is a personal friend. We shouldn't have a problem."

"That's good." Hitomi said as she left the ship sway.

"I guess we have landed, come on, let's get Van off." Allen said, going to the door and calling, "Gades, will you please come here, we have to get King Van off."

A man who Hitomi recognized from before appeared before her. They lifted Van and Hitomi followed them as they traced their way back off the crusade and out on to the dock. Hitomi had to squint, as she was meet with an onslaught of bright sunlight.

"Allen!" A voice called, and Hitomi rubbed her eyes so that the stars would disappear.

"Princess." Allen said, as he kissed the back of her hand. "So good to see you again."

The princess smiled, and turned to Van. "I'll need you to bring him to the castle. There is a room there where you can place him, and I'll get my tools to examine him."

"But we have to get him to a doctor." Hitomi protested.

"Millerna is a doctor." Allen said with a smile as they carried Van towards the castle.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Hitomi bowed in embarrassment.

"That's alright." Millerna said with a smile. "I've never seen you before, who are you?"

"I'm Hitomi, Hitomi Kanzaki." Hitomi replied as the group walked into the castle.

"Nice to meet you." Millerna replied with a smile. "Follow me." They followed her through the castle until they stopped in front of the door. Millerna opened it, and pointed to a bed where they could place Van.

"Millerna, I have to talk with you for a moment." Allen said as he pointed to the door for Gades to leave. After a few grumbles, the he left so that it was only Hitomi, Van, Allen and Millerna in the room. Allen went over to Millerna and whispered something in her ear that made her head shoot up and her eyes go wide.

"I see." Millerna said as she went to Van and began removing the blankets. 

"If you need any help Millerna, we're here." Hitomi said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"It shouldn't be a problem. I can tell by looking at him that he has a high fever, and his wounds need to be treated. But he should pull through with no problem." Millerna said with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to treat my patient." She motioned for the door, and the two left.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Hitomi said softly as the walked down the hall.

"Millerna will take good care of him, and she won't tell anyone." Allen said with a wink.

"Thank You Allen, I know this means a lot to Van, and he would thank you right now if he could." Hitomi said as she studied her shoe in embarrassment.

"Van's a good warrior, and the King of Fanelia. By the laws of chivalry, I can't let him die. And plus, he's a good friend. How about we go get some food? You must be starved." Allen said with a smile.

"Sure." Hitomi said and followed him. "I'll check on Van when Millerna is done with him.'

After getting a bite to eat, Hitomi made her way back to the room where Millerna had placed Van. She knocked on the door and waited until Millerna opened it.

"Hitomi, come on it." Millerna said she entered the room.

"How's he doing?" Hitomi asked as she walked over to the bed. Van was all bandaged up, and looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

"Much better. I gave him something to make his fever go down, and all his wounds are cleaned and sterilized. It's just healing that has to be done now. With some rest, he should be back on his feet in no time." Millerna said as she sat in a chair across from where Hitomi was sitting.

"Do...do you mind if I stay with him?" Hitomi asked softly.

"Of course not. I could use a break anyway. He should be okay to spend the night by himself, but I'll have to come in occasionally to give him medication for his fever. I'll see you later Hitomi." Millerna got up to leave.

"Millerna..." Hitomi said, as she bowed before the princess. "Thank you."

"I don't mind Hitomi...people can't control who their parents are. It's not Van's fault. I'm glad to help him." Millerna smiled and waved good-bye as she closed the door.

'Allen and Millerna seem to accept Van, why can't everyone else?' Hitomi thought as she moved her chair so that she was besides Van's bed. 'I don't want him to be alone...he shouldn't feel like he's an outsider.' Hitomi's thoughts were interrupted as Van stirred in the bed before her.

"Van!" Hitomi called happily. He opened his eyes, and his face went into a smile.

"Hitomi...what happened?" Van asked as he moved so that he was facing her.

"We made it to Astoria, and princess Millerna treated you." Hitomi said with a smile.

"Millerna...I didn't know she was a doctor." Van responded.

"Yeah, she seems to be really good too." Hitomi replied.

"She must be, I can hardly feel the pain anymore." Van said happily.

'He's on that medication Millerna was giving him, that's why he feels so good. But if it takes away Van's pain, then I'm happy.'

"Hitomi, what time is it?" Van asked.

"It's a little after ten, why?"

"No reason, I can't believe I slept the whole day." Van answered, his voice hinted at amusement.

"Yeah, today was pretty eventful, not like my life back home." Hitomi smiled.

"Yeah...real...eventful..." Van said as his eyes drifted closed.

"Sweet dreams Van." Hitomi whispered as she carefully exited his room. He needed to get some rest, and there was no use in her being there when he wasn't awake or in pain. Hitomi made her way down to the room she had been given and practically passed out from exhaustion. She was so worried about Van that she completely ignored how tired she was. She kicked off he sneakers and let sleep fall upon her.

................................................................................


	7. Astoria...

Escaflowne of the Sky

Cynic X

"..."- dialogue

'...'- thoughts

..... - scene change

Chapter 7- Astoria

Sunlight drifted through the windows in Hitomi's room as a knock rang out from the door.

"Hitomi, are you up yet?" the voice asked. 

Hitomi stirred, still half a sleep and responded. "Just five more minutes Mom, and then I promise I'll get up." She muttered into her pillow.

The voice called out again to her. "Hitomi, do you want to sleep the whole day away?"

This time, Hitomi was jolted awake. "Where am I?' She thought as she looked around at the strange settings. 'Oh yeah, I forgot, we're in Astoria now.'

"Hitomi, come on, you have to get up." 

"Allen?" Hitomi asked walking to the door. 'Crap, I slept in my uniform and now it's all wrinkled. Maybe I can ask if I can borrow an outfit from somewhere.'

"Hitomi, do you want to come to lunch?" Allen asked from the other side of the door.

"Lunch? What happened to breakfast?" Hitomi asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Breakfast was at eight, it's now noon."

"What?" Hitomi cried, throwing open the door.

"Four hours ago." Allen said, holding up four fingers to emphasize his point.

"Okay...okay...lunch it is then. Just let me get my shoes." Hitomi said and darted in the room, threw her shoes back on, and followed Allen downstairs.

"Feeling better today Hitomi?" Allen asked as they entered the dinning hall.

"Much...have you heard anything about Van?" Hitomi asked, digging into the food that was placed before her.

"No, I have not been there yet. We'll go after we eat." Allen said with a smile.

"Great." Hitomi said stuffing her face. She really wanted to hurry up and see if Van was okay. Just as they were finishing up, Gades entered the room.

"Boss, we need you out near the crusade, we can't get the elevation controls back on line. Something must have happened to them when we landed so fast."

Allen turned towards Hitomi. "It seems that I can not accompany you Hitomi. My sincerest apologizes, but I'll be along as soon as I am done."

"That's fine Allen, you're men need you. I'll go keep Van company." Hitomi said with a smile as she took off for his room. "Catch you later." Hitomi waved as she disappeared down the hall.

'Hmm... I wonder how Van is feeling today. He seemed to be feeling a little better last night.' Hitomi thought as she approached his door and knocked.

"Come in." A familiar voiced called.

"Hey Van." Hitomi said with a smile as she closed the door behind her. "How are you feeling?" She looked over to the bed and gasped. "They're gone."

"I'm feeling much better today, thank you for asking. And yes, they're gone. I was able to draw them back in a little while ago since the pain has subsided." Van smiled, a sign that he was feeling better.

"That's great!" Hitomi exclaimed as she walked over to the chair besides the bed. 'I was just getting used to him with his wings out, and now their gone. The truth is, he looked kind of cute with them.' Hitomi thought and blushed.

"Hitomi, is there something wrong?" Van asked as he looked over to her.

She swallowed hard and answered. "No, nothing. Everything is fine! Can 

I get you anything?"

"I'm not an invalid you know. I should be back to my old self in a few days." Van said and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, you look like you're healing pretty well." Hitomi commented. His wounds looked much better than they were when they had been on the crusade.

"Tomorrow I want to go and see Escaflowne. I have to access how much damage was done to it." Van said.

"But you should take it easy Van." Hitomi said with worry. 'He's pushing himself way too fast.'

"There is still a war to be fought, and since my wounds aren't life threatening, I have to get back out there and save my country."

"But Van, you almost died." Hitomi cried in protest. "I was so scared...I thought you were going to die." Tears made their way down n her face as she recalled their encounter with Zaiback.

"Hitomi...it will take more than that to kill me. Don't worry so much." Van said as he placed his hand on hers. She shook her head "yes" in response, brushing away her tears.

"So, what have you been up to in the mean time?" Van asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nothing much...I slept in really late today." Hitomi laughed, remembering how she got up at noon. "Allen wanted to come, but he had to fix something on the crusade."

"Allen's a good friend." Van commented.

"Yeah...I'm really glad he came to go us when he did. Who knows what else Zaiback would have tried to do."? Hitomi said softly.

"What did I say?" Van asked with a smile as he pointed his finger at her.

"Sorry." Hitomi muttered, remembering his words about not worrying so much.

"So do you like Pallus?" Van asked, seeing her discomfort over the last comment.

"Yes, it's very beautiful." Hitomi said with a smile. "Hey Van, what happened to Merle?" she asked, remembering the cat girl from Fanelia.

"When I evacuated Fanelia, I sent her to Arzas, (AN: You know that city that they mention at the end of episode 1, when they first arrive on Gaea) a city not that far away so that she'd be safe." Van laughed, "She's probably on her way her now, if I know Merle." Van smiled, recalling how protective Merle was of him.

"It's nice that she cares about you so much." Hitomi replied.

"Yeah, but sometimes she can get annoying...but I know she means well." Van responded.

"I know what you mean." Hitomi said thinking of Yukari back home. "I wonder how they're all doing..." Hitomi said out loud. Van looked at her in confusion. "It's nothing." Hitomi replied with a fake smile.

"I know you're lying." Van told her, as he looked her straight in the eye. Hitomi placed her hand behind her head in embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked.

"I know you miss your home." Van said, looking away. "And I know you want to go back."

"Van...that's not true. I'm going to stay to help you destroy Zaiback." Hitomi said softly.

'And then what?' Van thought bitterly.

"Hey, I thought you told me not to worry so much." Hitomi cried turning his words on him.

Van smiled. "Yeah I did. Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

The two talked all day about topics ranging from Fanelia, to Astoria, to Earth, to what Hitomi studied at school. Only after the sun had fully set below the horizon did either take notice how the day had slipped by.

"Isn't the sky beautiful tonight?" Hitomi asked as she walked over to the window.

"Yeah, it's really clear tonight, you can practically see every star." Van said coming up behind her. He had been trying to get out of bed as much as possible so he could get back to his normal routine,

"It's weird...the sky looks the same...but I know I'm not at home." Hitomi said pointing to the various stars that she'd seen from her bedroom window at home.

"I guess the sky doesn't change wherever you go." Van smiled. He saw Hitomi yawn. "Why don't you get some sleep?" He asked.

"I don't want to leave you alone." Hitomi smiled.

"But we're just a few doors away, and you need rest. I know your nerves were standing on end for the last couple of days." Van said as they started walking towards the door.

"Alright...good night Van." Hitomi said as she waved good-bye. "See you tomorrow."

"Night Hitomi. Sweet dreams." Van called as she closed the door. He heard her footsteps down the hall, and knew she entered her room after he heard her door open and close.

"Hitomi, are you really going to leave?" Van asked to himself as he returned to his bed. The thought had been at the back of his mind for a long time now. 'I know you try to pretend like it's not a big deal, but it is to me.' Van thought silently as he drifted off to sleep.

................................................................................


	8. Recovery...

Escaflowne of the Sky

Cynic X

"..."- dialogue

'...'- thoughts

..... - scene change

Chapter 8- Recovery

This time Hitomi actually got up at a reasonable time. She tried to make herself as presentable as she could, but it was hard since she didn't have her track bag with her stuff in it. 

'I wonder what happened to it.' Hitomi thought as she made her way down to breakfast.

"Van!" Hitomi exclaimed seeing him at the breakfast table. "I didn't expect to see you." He looked up from where he was eating.

"Yeah. I was feeling better, so I decided to join everyone else."

"You don't let anything keep you down do you?" Hitomi smiled a she sat down and helped herself.

"Nope." Van said in between bites. "What do you have planned for today?" He asked.

"I'm not sure...I guess I'll wonder around the city...it seems so big." Hitomi replied.

"Have fun, and be careful." Van called as he exited the room. When Hitomi was done, she went out into the city and explored. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. Pallus, the capital of Astoria, had been built adjacent to the sea. Everything was built in white marble, with canals and bridges connecting streets. Hitomi wondered down by the water and watched the sun play upon the bright blue waved. The peace and quiet was a much needed change from the chaos of the last few days. The sun had risen high in the sky when Hitomi decided to return to the palace.

'Uhh...my feet hurt.' Hitomi thought to herself. 'But I had so much fun.' She entered the castle and saw Allen walking down the hall.

"Hitomi." He called once he saw her.

"Hey Allen, how are you?" Hitomi asked, coming to a stop.

"Fine. Where were you all day? I thought you would have been with Van." Allen smiled.

"No, I wanted to see the city. Do you know where he is?" Hitomi asked.

"He's out near the windmill. That's were we placed Escaflowne to be fixed. He wouldn't listen to us when we told him not to go...and he's been out there all day." Allen answered.

"He's so stubborn sometimes." Hitomi replied with a frown. "I gonna go and yell at him. He has to take better care of himself." Hitomi waved good-bye and exited the castle the same way she had entered. "The windmill, where did I see that?' Hitomi thought as she placed her hand over her eyes and looked around. 'There!' She had spotted it a short distance away and took off for it. She ran the short distance, until she came to the door.

"Van." She called as she knocked. She heard footsteps inside, and the door was pulled open.

"Hitomi." Van said with surprise. "What are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same question. Why aren't you in bed?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I feel fine." Van said as he moved back to where Escaflowne had been placed.

"How's Escaflowne?" Hitomi asked as she trailed behind him. To her the guymelf looked okay, but then again, she didn't know that much about what she was looking at anyway.

"Pretty good. It only has a few small dents and scratches, nothing major. I just have to re-sharpen its sword." Van pointed to where he had been sharpening the sword before she entered.

"Oh...that's good...are you worried about Zaiback attacking again?" Hitomi asked as she played with the hem on her shirt. She really didn't want to go through again what Zaiback had done the first time they attacked.

"Zaiback could attack at any time. We have to be prepared, but I think the chances of them directly attacking Pallus are slim. If Zaiback attacks Pallus, they have to deal with all of Astoria, an act that could bring about the end of their empire." Van said as he moved the file along Escaflowne's sword, sharpening the edge. 

"I hadn't thought of that." Hitomi answered.

"Zaiback isn't stupid...if they are going to make a move, it will be an indirect one." Van replied looking up. "Shall we take Escaflowne out for a ride?" He asked, jumping up on Escaflowne and opening the pilot's chamber.

"Where are you going to go?" Hitomi asked as she watched the chamber close and Escaflowne move forwards and replace its sharpened sword.

"No where particular...I just wanted to check everything out and make sure its in working condition." Van said as he moved Escaflowne outside the windmill. It transformed into dragon mode, with Van standing, holding the controls. "Want to come?" He asked holding out his gloved hand to her.

"Sure." Hitomi said as she grabbed his hand and he lifted her up so that she was standing behind him.

"Hold on." Van said as Escaflowne moved away from the ground and higher into the sky. Hitomi clutched Van's red shirt as the wind started to pick up as they went higher into the sky.

"Everything looks so different from up here." Hitomi said as she looked down to the ground below them. Van flew Escaflowne over the city. "Do you think they can see us down there?" Hitomi asked pointing to the miniature houses and people below them.

"Probably...let's fly out over the ocean." Van said as he turned Escaflowne and headed out towards the vast ocean that surrounded Astoria. The setting sun casted an array of colors over the waves, illuminating them with the sunlight they reflected.

"Wow..." Hitomi muttered as she looked at the scene before her. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. "It's so beautiful. Thank you Van for taking me with you." Hitomi said and smiled.

"You're more than welcome. I wanted to thank you for what you did. Not many people would have helped me the way you did." Van said staring out over the ocean.

"That's okay Van...I wanted to help you." Hitomi said softly.

"Well...the sun's setting, and it's getting dark...why don't we go back." Van asked turning around slightly.

"Okay..." Hitomi said as Van turned Escaflowne back towards the city. After Escaflowne landed, Van turned it back into a guymelf and stored it away in the windmill. 

"If Zaiback is after Escaflowne so much, it has to remain hidden." Van said as the two exited the windmill and head back towards the castle.

"Why do you think they want it so bad?" Hitomi asked as they entered.

"I really don't know...but I know that I will never give it to them." Van said clenching a fist. Hitomi shook her head in agreement. The two said good night and started off for their own rooms.

"I'm glad that Van is feeling better." Hitomi said to herself as she got changed for bed. "He had me worried there for a while." She smiled, glad that everything was all right now. She got into bed and started at the moon out her bedroom window.

'I just want everything to work out okay. I don't want Van to suffer anymore.' Hitomi thought, as she feel asleep.

................................................................................


	9. Revelation...

Escaflowne of the Sky

Cynic X

"..."- dialogue

'...'- thoughts

..... - scene change

Chapter 9- Revelations

"Hitomi!"

"Hitomi wake up!" A voice called as it pounded on her door.

"W...what?" Hitomi muttered as she jolted up in bed. She rubbed her eyes as the knock sounded again.

"Get up Hitomi!"

'I know that voice...' Hitomi thought as she staggered over to her bedroom door. She opened it to see a very angry cat girl outside.

"What took you so long Hitomi?" Merle asked, her tail standing up straight behind her.

"M...merle what are you doing here?" Hitomi asked glad to see her friend.

"I heard that Lord Van was here, so I came as fast as I could. Here...I think this belongs to you." Merle said, as she trusted Hitomi's duffel bag at her.

"Merle! That hurt!" Hitomi cried as she stumbled bad to regain her balance from the impact of the bag.

"How rude you are! You don't even say thank you." Merle cried clenching her hands into fists.

"I'm sorry Merle. Thank You." Hitomi said happily. She placed her bag on the floor and gave her friend a hug. "I'm glad to see that you're okay."

"You too. I heard what happened...that Zaiback captured you guys. I was so worried that something had happened." Merle said softly.

"Everything is fine now. Nothing happened." Hitomi said with a smile.

"I know...but you are going to pay for making me worry Hitomi!" Merle said as she took off down the hall. "Don't you worry...I'll think of a way to get back at you!"

"Merle..." Hitomi thought as she watched her friend leave. 'You never change...do you?' Hitomi entered her room and closed her door. 'Now that I have my bag, I can get changed!' She thought happily as she opened her bag and dug around for some clean clothes, but her tarot cards caught her eye. 'You sure did cause me a lot of trouble.' Hitomi said to herself as she remembered everything that happened. But if she hadn't asked the cards about the future...maybe none of this would of happened...and she wouldn't have met Van or anyone else. She pulled on her jeans and a t-shirt and decided to go down and see if she could get some breakfast.

"Morning everyone!" Hitomi called happily as she entered the dinning hall. The only two in it were Allen and Van, and they seemed to be having a heated discussion about their plans on how to deal with Zaiback.

"Hitomi." Allen said as he looked to the doorway. He took a sip out of his cup, and looked up. He immediately spit it out once he saw Hitomi.

"Hitomi, what are you wearing?" Allen asked as he wiped his face.

"What's with you people? Why is it such a big deal when a girl wears a pair of jeans?" Hitomi asked sitting down at the table across from them.

"It's just that women here don't wear clothes like that." Allen said shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever. Anyway, what were you guys talking about?" Hitomi asked as she put food into her mouth.

"We were discussing our plans for how to deal with Zaiback. There have been rumors that a Zaiback floating fortress has been seen in the area surrounding the city, and we need to start making plans for an attack if Zaiback makes the first move." Allen said in between bites.

"Oh...do you think they are going to attack soon?" Hitomi asked, with worry in her voice.

"Let's hope not." Van said as he got up to exit the room.

"Hey Van, did you know that Merle is back?" Hitomi asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I do...you knew nothing could keep her away for long. She ran into my room real early this morning and scared the hell out of me." Van said putting a hand behind his head.

"Hmm...I wonder where she is now. She visited me this morning, but then she ran off." Hitomi said as the door was flung open. She looked up. 

"Lord Van!"

"Guess I spoke to soon." Hitomi muttered as Merle threw her arms around Van's neck.

"Merle I can't breathe!" Van cried as he tried to shake the girl off of him.

"Sorry." Merle replied as she let go. 

"I'll catch you guys later." Van said as he waved good-bye and exited the dining hall.

"You girls have fun now...I heard that the King is holding council this afternoon...make sure you're well behaved." Allen said with a smile as he left.

"Hey, I'm not a little kid! I know how to behave! She's the one that don't!" Hitomi cried pointing to Merle.

"Me?" Merle cried pointing to herself. "You're the moron form the Mystic Moon!"

"Merle you are so dead!" Hitomi cried as she lunged towards Merle.

"Can't catch me Hitomi!" Merle cried as she ran out of the dining hall.

"Hey! I'm an athlete, you better believe that I can catch you!" Hitomi yelled as she tailed Merle out of the room. Merle continued to run down the hall until she made a sharp turn, darting around a corner.

"Oh no you don't!" Hitomi cried as she flew around the corner, close on Merle's heals. 'Huh? Where did she go?' Hitomi asked as she looked down the empty hallway. 'I saw her turn and got down this corridor, but she's not here.' Hitomi wondered down the hallway looking in the open doors to see if she could find Merle.

"Merle! Where did you go?" Hitomi called once she reached the end of the hall. 'It doesn't matter, she couldn't have gotten that far, I'll just have to find her!' Hitomi thought with determination as she continued to search the castle. 'This place is huge! It's practically three times the size of the castle at Fanelia.' Hitomi was in a section of the castle she had never been, or at least she didn't remember ever being down this way. Ahead of her was another hallway, and she could have sworn she saw something move. 'I've found you Merle!' Hitomi thought as she quietly crept down the corridor. There were several doors in the hall, and all of them were closed. 'I wonder which one she went into. And why the hell does the hallway have to be so dark? Didn't these people ever hear of lights or electricity? They can build giant weapons of war, but they haven't discovered electricity?' She thought sarcastically, annoyed that she couldn't find Merle. She must have been real quiet because Hitomi didn't hear a door open and close. 'Doesn't matter, two can play that game.' Hitomi put her ear to the first door she came to and listened. 'Nothing sounds like it's moving inside.' Hitomi thought with disappointment as she made her way to the next door. She didn't hear anything, and was already halfway down the hallway. 'Maybe it was just my imagination.' Hitomi thought with defeat as she once again placed her war to the door. 

'Huh? What was that?' Hitomi knew she had heard footsteps from the other side of the door. She carefully opened the door so that it wouldn't squeak. Once the door was opened enough for her to slip through, she entered the room and closed the door behind her, cautious of making a sound. The room was dark, like the hallway had been, since the drapes around the windows had been drawn closed, and the tapestry over the balcony had been shut so that only a sliver of bright sunlight came through. 'This place would definitely make a good hiding spot.' Hitomi thought as she moved further into the room without making a sound; she stopped and listened. Sure enough she could hear another person breathing in front of her, and to her left, towards the opening from the balcony. 'Merle probably thinks she can hide behind the huge curtains that cover the opening. Hitomi carefully made her way closer to the balcony, cursing her luck that she had he sneakers on since they wanted to squeak on the smooth stone floor. 'Almost there.' Hitomi thought with triumph as she approached the balcony. The breathing got louder, but she could barely make out the figure standing behind the curtains. 'Just a few more steps...'

"Gotcha!" Hitomi cried as she lunged for the figure. She came in contact with something, and was immediately thrown off and fell to the floor.

"What the hell?" The voice asked in the dark.

Hitomi had to roll on to her back so that her face wouldn't hit the floor. 'That didn't sound like Merle, and that move seemed like it was someone who was an experienced fighter.

"Whose there?" The voice asked as Hitomi heard the person draw closer to where she laid on the floor; the unsheathing of a sword was the only sound that filled the room. Hitomi could feel the metal press up against her neck as she tried to remain as still as possible. 'This person is definitely a conditioned fighter. They knew right where I was on the floor even though they couldn't see me.'

"P...please don't hurt me. I'm really sorry to have bothered you. I...I was looking fro my friend." Hitomi stuttered as she tried to ignore the feel of the cold metal point pushed up against her throat.

"H...Hitomi?" The voice asked, as the other person drew back the curtains so that Hitomi became bathed in the light from outside.

"Huh?" Hitomi said as she shielded her eyes from the onslaught of light. She had been so accustom to the dark that the bright light momentarily blinded her. Blinking a few times she followed the sword from her throat to the person who held it even though they were still behind the curtain.

"V...van, is that you?" Hitomi asked, trying to make out his shape in the dark, but something seemed off.

"Yes, what are you doing Hitomi?" Van asked as he immediately put his sword away, and let the curtains fall back to their original place so that the room was plunged into darkness once again.

"I was looking for Merle, but I couldn't find her, so I was looking around the castle and thought I saw her come down this hallway." Hitomi said into the surrounding darkness.

"Oh..." she heard Van reply even though she couldn't see his face, or any part of him for that matter. Hitomi got to her feet and then into a standing position.

"Why is it so dark in here?' Hitomi asked as she walked over to the curtains.

"No Hitomi! Don't!" Van cried as she pulled them opened as wide as they would go.

"Ah...much better." Hitomi commented as she turned around to face him. "...Van..." Hitomi muttered in disbelief as he dove for the curtains, pulling them

closed once again.

"Are you crazy?" Van yelled, standing before her.

"I...I didn't know." Hitomi said. When she had pulled open the curtains she had seen that Van had been standing in the corner, his wings spread out to their fullest behind him.

"Didn't you think there was a reason why they were closed?" Van asked. Hitomi could sense anger in his voice.

"How was I supposed to know that you had you're wings out." Hitomi said folding her arms over her chest.

"Just forget it." Van replied.

"Why do you have them out anyway?" Hitomi asked.

"That's none of your business...why don't you just leave." Van said as he pointed towards the door.

"What's your problem Van?" Hitomi asked getting angry as well.

"Just go." The sound of a hand making contact with skin sounded through the room. Van's hand flew up to the spot on his check where Hitomi's hand had made contact.

"I think I deserve a better explanation than that after all that I did." Hitomi was furious.

Van just stared at her, his head falling down in defeat. "You're right...I'm sorry...you caught me at a bad time, and I'm embarrassed about it."

"I'm sorry too...I had no right coming into your room like this...even though I didn't know it was your room." Hitomi said, feeling awkward once again. She hadn't expected him to cave in like he did.

"Millerna gave me a different room than the one I had been first placed in. She clamed that this one was more suited for a king." Van said, crossing his arms over his bare chest and staring at the floor.

"Well...that makes sense now...you not being in the same room and all." Hitomi stuttered, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"And...umm..." Van exhaled in defeat. "The reason why my wings are out..." Hitomi looked up...she didn't want to ask the question again, but she was glad that he was finally being open with her. "Is that, every once in a while, I have to let them out because they start hurting it they aren't stretched..." Van said. 

"That's why the room is dark?" Hitomi asked, careful of how she pressed him for information. Van's wings were a touchy subject, and she didn't want to embarrass him further.

"Yes, I can't let anyone see them...I usually try to do it at night, but Merle charged in and I couldn't do it...so I waited until now, but it was already day out, so I drew the curtains on the widows and the balcony closed, and was only going to let them out for a few minutes, just so they wouldn't hurt so much, but you came in and caught me." Van said, even more ashamed about what happened.

"Van...I didn't know...why didn't you ever tell me that they hurt when they are drawn in?" Hitomi asked.

"Because...I don't want to talk about them. I wish I never had them in the first place!" Van cried. In the dimly lit room, Hitomi swore that she could see tears glistening in his eyes.

"But Van... Hitomi said as she heard him inhale sharply. 'He's going to draw them back in.' Hitomi realized, as she placed her hand on his arm. "Don't." Hitomi said, which startled Van, as well as herself. 'What the hell am I thinking?' Hitomi thought as she looked at him. "Don't draw them back in...if they hurt, leave them out."

"W...what?" Van asked, staring at here in disbelief. Hitomi had told him that she liked his wings, but he thought it was more of a spare of the moment type thing, than an actual confession...and that she had kept his secret so that the two of them wouldn't die.

"There who you are Van...you should accept that." Hitomi said she tried to dig her shoe into the floor. "I don't think you should be ashamed of them."

"That's easy for you to say...you're normal." Van said, turning away.

"And you're special." Hitomi whispered, and then turned red as she realized what she had said. Van whipped around to face her once again.

"What did you say?" Van asked, staring her straight in the face.

"I said..." Hitomi was embarrassed, how could she just confess to him like this, but she wanted him to trust her. "I said...that you're special." Hitomi looked down as she feared rejection. What Van did next totally shocked her. He slowly walked over to her and put his arms around her. When he was done embracing her, he let his arms drop to his sides, his hair falling playfully in his face.

"No one...no one has ever said that before. You and Merle are the only ones who knew about my secret before Allen and Millerna, and no one has accepted them, or me for that mattered...and I know they wouldn't think I'm special either." Van said, not looking up.

"I don't want you to feel ashamed when you're around me." Hitomi said, playing with her fingers. 'I don't think I've ever had a conversation like this before.'

"Not anymore, I won't." Van said as he smiled.

"I just wished that everyone would accept you for who you are." Hitomi said looking up.

"But it's enough for me that you do."

"Van...I"

"Hitomi...I don't know if you have given this any thought since we last talked about it, but are you going to go back to the Mystic Moon if we can find a way?" Van asked. To him, Hitomi was one of the most important people in the world, and he didn't know what he would do if he lost her.

"I...I think I'd have to go back. It's my home...my mom, dad, and brother are there, and all my friends, and I still have school to finish and-" 

"I see." Van said as he cut Hitomi off. "I'll try to find a way for you to go back." Van said turning away. 'I already know the secret lies within the energist.'

"No...don't you do this. It's not fair that you put me in this kind of position." Hitomi cried grabbing his arm and making Van face her. "How can I just give up my family...everything that I've ever known."

"I'm sorry Hitomi...I was being selfish...I think it's time for me to get ready for the council meeting...if you'll excuse me." 

"Yeah, see you later Van." Hitomi called as she left his room. 'Why does he have to do that? I don't know what I feel, but how can he expect me just to give up my family...like they mean nothing to me. Earth was my home for fifteen years, how am I just supposed to forget like it never happened?' Hitomi asked as she made her way back to her room. She wanted to lie down since she had developed a terrible headache from her encounter with Van. She entered her room and plopped herself down on the bed. She gripped her pillow with her fingertips and thought about what happened. 'I feel terrible about what happened. Van has no one, and when he tried to reach out to me, I pushed him away.' Hitomi thought as tears silently made their way down her face and stained the pillow she had been clutching. 'He must hate me now-' Hitomi's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knock on her door. Hitomi prayed that if she laid really still, the person would think she wasn't in her room and go away. 'I really don't feel like dealing with anyone right now.' Hitomi thought. 'But it could be Van...' Dragging her feet, Hitomi made her way to her door and opened it.

"Merle!"

"Hitomi..."

"What are you doing here?" Hitomi asked in surprise.

"I hate you." Merle cried as she raised her hand. The thud sounded in the empty castle halls. Hitomi's hand flew up to the spot on the side of her face where Merle's hand had slapped her. The pain of emptiness she felt inside was more than the actual physical pain she felt from being slapped.

"Why...why did you do that?" Hitomi asked, as she tried to hold back tears that threatened to fall. "I really don't need this.' She thought as she brushed the moisture out of her eyes before the tears made their way down her cheeks once again.

"How could you Hitomi?" Merle asked with anger, somewhere along the line, she too had begun to cry.

"How could I what?"

"Why did you tell them about Van's secret?" Merle cried as she balled up her fists.

"I didn't tell anyone anything." Hitomi stuttered in confusion.

"Then why does the King know? He's holding that council meeting today to discuss what to do about him." Merle replied sharply.

"What are you talking about? I didn't tell the King."

"You had to. You're the only one who knew. I saw you just now. You and Van thought that you were alone, but I watched what happened through an opening between his doors. When you didn't follow me, I went to find you, and I heard you talking in Van's room, so I opened his door just enough to look in. You saw his wings and then you slapped him!" Merle cried, getting in a stance to hit Hitomi again.

"That's not what happened." Hitomi put up her arms in defense to prevent getting hit again.

"I know what I saw, you can't lie. I don't know why Van didn't get rid of you. All you ever do is cause trouble."

'Is that true?' Hitomi thought with defeat. 'Is all I ever do is cause trouble. I never wanted to hurt Van, but some how I have. I don't know how Van's secret got out...but I guess he blames me.'

"I thought he trusted me." Hitomi muttered, this time not trying to brush away the tears that made their way down her face.

"Do you know what you've done?" Merle cried taking Hitomi by the shoulders and shaking her vigorously. "His life will never be the same."

"I...I'm sorry. I never meant for him to get hurt." Hitomi had managed to detangle herself from Merle and did the only thing she could do. She ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't want to face what she had supposedly done. She ran past a person in the hall, but didn't even bother to look up and see who it was.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

Hitomi look up, gasped, and ran even harder.

"Hitomi...Hitomi wait! What's wrong...where are you going?!" Van called as he saw her turn the corner.

"Come back here Hitomi! I'm not done with you!" 

Van tuned around to see Merle trailing after Hitomi.

"Merle, what's going on? Why is she crying?" Merle stopped in front of him.

"I'm going to make her pay for what she has done to you." Merle cried.

"What she has done?"

"She told your secret Van."

"What are you talking about? Hitomi would never tell anyone." Van said confused.

"But the King knows, that's why he called the council meeting."

"Merle, the meeting was about a letter that the King got from Zaiback, asking him if he knew that he is harboring a Draconian. Somehow when we were captured, they found out. Hitomi didn't tell anyone."

"But...but...Hitomi slapped you. I saw it." Merle said softly, the reality hitting her. "What have I done?"

"I'll explain everything when I come back Merle. I have to go get Hitomi and explain this misunderstanding to her." Van said, as he took off the way he saw Hitomi go. 'Where did you go Hitomi?' Van asked himself as he ran to find her.

Hitomi pushed a door open and ran outside, the cool air hitting her face. Even though it was the middle of the afternoon, the sky had turned a dark gray, and foretold of rain not too far off. 'Perfect...' Hitomi thought. "Just like my mood.' She didn't know where she was going; all she knew was that she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. 'Why Van? Are you that upset about what happened this morning?' Hitomi ran further as a slight drizzle began to fall from the sky. The rain mixed with her tears, as she made her way into a clearing with a few trees. Leaning against one of them, she stopped to catch her breath. 'What am I going to do? Where can I go?' Hitomi stayed under the shelter of the trees as the rain began to fall even harder to the point that the whole landscape was bathed in water. Hitomi was so wet that the water started to run off the tip of her nose, but she no longer cared, and didn't bother to brush it away.

"Hitomi! Hitomi where are you? Please answer me!" Van screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to be heard over the roar of the downpour. Van ran as fast as he could. 'This is no kind of weather for her to be out in...I have to find her as soon as possible.' Far off in the distance, Van thought he saw someone standing against a tree. "I'm coming for you Hitomi.' And Van took off in the direction of the tree.

Hitomi sneezed, as she cried harder to herself. 'This is a fine mess I've gotten myself into. Everyone is mad at me, and here I am dripping wet...and the rain doesn't seem like it will be letting up any time soon.' Hitomi wrapped her arms around herself, trying to provide as much warmth as possible. 'Maybe I should go back.' Hitomi sighed in defeat. 'And just think...I asked for all of this-' Hitomi's head went up as she heard her name called.

"Hitomi!"

"Who could that be?" Hitomi asked out loud to herself, as she walked around to the other side of the tree. 'Is that Van?' Hitomi thought as she tried to shield her eyes from the rain so she could get a better look.

"Please Hitomi don't move! I have to explain to you...I have to explain what happened." Van cried as he approached the tree. Sure enough Hitomi was there, a wet mess, shivering from the cold.

"Van?" Hitomi asked, as she peered at him from under her wet bangs.

"Hitomi, why did you run away?" Van asked stopping so that he was standing in front of her.

Hitomi cringed at his question, and looked away so she didn't have to meet his gaze. "Because Merle said that you blame me for your secret getting out."

"Hitomi, you know that's not true." Van said as he grabbed her arm and spun her around so that she faced him. "You were the only one who tried to protect my secret."

"Then why did she say that!?"

"Because she was misinformed and confused." Van said unconsciously lacing his hand with hers. He could feel her shiver, even though she seemed to be deep in thought and failed to notice it.

"Oh...I guess where both me and Merle are to blame then...huh?" Hitomi stuttered.

"It's my fault too. If I didn't have this "problem", we would never be having this conversation." Van said, his head going down in defeat.

"Don't say that...you know you had no control."

"And either do you. You can't always be there to protect me Hitomi, and in no way do I hold you responsible if something goes wrong."

"I...I don't know what to do Van. I never had to deal with situations like these when I was on Earth." Hitomi cried in frustration, as she began to sob once again. Van reached out his arms and embraced her, drawing her close to him.

"I'm sorry Hitomi."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Hitomi muttered her head buried in his chest. "I just don't know what to do, how to feel...I'm so confused." Van gulped. 

"Will this make it any better?" He asked. He had never done anything like this in his life. He was never a slave to passion, but he knew there was something special about her, something he didn't want to lose, and he was willing to damage his pride to dry the tears that feel from her eyes. He slowly bent his head towards hers, eyes closing as he drew closer to her.

'He's going to kiss me!' Hitomi thought suddenly as she looked up in response to his question. He was only inches away from her face, and she had to make a decision. 'He's so warm...I...I wish we could stay like this.' Hitomi's eyes slid shut as she felt his breath play upon her face. His wet hair brushed against her face, as she felt his lips met hers. She had never been kissed before, but somehow she knew that this felt right. Van was awkward...reluctant...and inexperienced...he lightly placed his lips on hers and was about to draw away when Hitomi brought her arms up to circle his neck. The kiss deepened as Van drew her closer to him. For them, time stopped, the rain falling about them long forgotten. The two only moved apart when they needed to come up for air. Hitomi opened her eyes to met Van's. He didn't need to say anything; his eyes said it all.

"That wasn't half bad huh?" Hitomi asked, trying to lighten the situation.

"No...it wasn't." Van said with a goofy smile. "In fact, I thought it was rather nice for a first kiss.'"

"It was your first time too?" 

Van shook his head "yes" in reply. Neither said anything, unsure what to do next. The rain continued to fall, but both were deep in thoughts.

'I can't believe he kissed me!' Hitomi thought happily. She had never been kissed before, and always wanted her first kiss to be special, and right now, she couldn't think of another person she would rather share that with than Van.'

"What are you thinking about Hitomi?" Van asked, breaking the silence, he turned to face her. Hitomi blushed, not wanting to tell him the truth.

"I...I...was thinking that we should get back to the castle. I'm soaked."

"Oh..." Van said, his heart sinking in defeat. He wasn't expecting to get an answer like that, but them again he didn't know what was supposed to come next either. 

"Ready?" Hitomi asked, as she reached for his hand, winding her fingers around his. Van blushed red with embarrassment.

"You sure?" Van asked, pointing to where their hands were intertwined. He had never held hands with a girl before.

"No Van...you have the cooties, and I don't want to hold your hand." Hitomi said, rolling her eyes. "Of course I'm sure."

Van gave her that goofy smile again. "Sorry, I'm kind new at this."

"Me too, just relax and go with it.' Hitomi said, as the two took off running through the rain, trying to get back to the castle. Once the doors were in sight, Hitomi turned to Van.

"Race you there!"

"You're on!"

The two took off running and screaming, slipping on the ground where the rain had made it wet.

"You're too slow Van!" Hitomi called, after she had obtained a slight lead against him.

"That's because I'm enjoying the view from back here!"

"Van! You pervert!" Hitomi cried, turning around to look at him.

"Calm down Hitomi, I was just kidding." Van said holding up his arms. The two were now approaching the doors to the castle, when they were suddenly flung open.

"Hitomi!"

Hitomi turned around to see Merle charging straight for her.

"Hitomi, I'm so sorry about what happened." Merle cried and threw her arms around the other girl's neck. Hitomi smiled, and hugged her back.

"That's okay Merle...Van explained that it was a misunderstanding. But if I catch pneumonia, I'm holding you responsible." Hitomi said joking.

"Hitomi! I said I was sorry." Merle responded putting her hands on her hips.

"Come, on you two, let's get inside and dried off." Van said, leading the way back through the castle doors.

"I'm going to go and get changed." Hitomi called once they had entered. She took off down the hall, waving good-bye.

'You too Lord Van. You're dripping wet."

"Lord Van..."

"Lord Van!!"

"What is it Merle?" Van asked, breaking out of his trance.

"Why aren't you listening to me? Get that stupid smile off your face." Merle cried placing her hands of her hips.

"Sorry, guess I was day dreaming."

"Sure you were...now go get changed." Merle replied.

"Yes Mom!" Van called as he took off for his room. Merle shook her head in response.

................................................................................


	10. Gone...

Escaflowne of the Sky

Cynic X

"..."- dialogue

'...'- thoughts

..... - scene change

Chapter 10- Gone

"I'm freezing!" Hitomi cried moving her hands over her arms, hoping to generate heat. Her clothes clung to her like a second skin, and were cold from the rain she had been in. She changed into dry clothes and picked up a towel to try and dry her hair. She ran a brush through it as a knock sounded at her door.

"Hey Hitomi, open up!"

"One second Merle. Chill out." Hitomi recognized the voice and walked over to the door to open it.

"I came to see if I could take your wet clothes and get them cleaned." Merle smiled innocently.

"I don't know if I trust you. Last time you told me to go to a river and clean them. What are you planning to do with them?"

"Hitomi!!" Merle cried. "I was trying to do something nice after what I did to you before. I was just going to bring them to a maid and let her wash them."

"Oh...alright then." Hitomi returned to the door with a pile of wet clothes. "I'll come with you"

"Okay." Merle replied as the two walked down the hall. After they had given Hitomi's clothes to a maid, the two walked around the huge castle.

"Hey Merle, have you ever been to Astoria before?" Hitomi asked as they stopped in front of a window, and saw that it was still raining outside. The sky was turning even darker as the sun started to set.

"No...this is my first time. I just wish that it was under better circumstances." Hitomi shook her head in agreement.

"I know what you mean. Hey what time is it? I'm starving." Hitomi asked with a frown.

"Oh...I forgot you missed lunch. Come on, let's go see if dinner is ready." They walked to the dinning hall and found that dinner was getting ready to be served in ten minutes. The two went into the room to wait and talked to pass the time. Their conversation was interrupted as the door opened, and Allen, Millerna and Van walked in.

"Lord Van!!" Merle cried.

"Merle, Hitomi. What have you guys been up to?" Van asked taking his seat, followed by Allen and Millerna.

"Nothing much." Hitomi said, shrugging her shoulders. "Did you change you clothes?" Van still had on the same red shirt and beige pants he always wore.

"Of course, my clothes were soaked."

"Just how many of those outfits do you have then?" Hitomi asked sarcastically with a smile.

"Hey! I like this outfit." Van replied.

"Enough you two. I would like to eat dinner without gagging." Merle make choking sounds to add to her answer. Van and Hitomi smiled, remembering their kiss earlier that no one knew about.

"Did you boys discuss your plans against Zaiback?" Millerna asked, looking up from her food.

"Yes, we tired to plan, but until Zaiback makes a move, we don't know how to counter attack." Allen said leading his elbows on the table and folding his hands.

"Has anyone heard any news of where they are?" Hitomi asked, worried that the enemy was approaching Astoria.

"No...that's the problem." Van said putting down his fork. "No one knows where they are, what they are doing. It's like they've disappeared."

"And that could be a real problem. They could catch us off guard, and cause a lot of damage and loss of life." Allen replied solemnly. No one responded, each deep in thoughts, and worried about what would happen if Zaiback did attack. Silence remained for the rest of dinner until everyone got up to leave.

"Bye." Millerna waved, and her and Allen exited the dinner hall, saying that they wanted to go talk to the King.

"I'm beat." Hitomi stretched her arms and yawned. Van shook his head in agreement.

"Why don't you turn in early?" Van asked.

"I think I will. If I don't see you guys later, have a good night." Hitomi said as she left Merle and Van in the dining room. She yawned once again and made her way to her room. Not bothering to turn on the light, and too tired to change her clothes, she walked over to her bed, turned down the covered, slid in, and just as her head was about to hit the pillow, she felt someone's hand come over her mouth to muffle her scream. She tried to turn around to see her attacker, but she was held firmly in place. She reached over to where the lamp stood on her dresser, hoping she could pick it up with her free hand, while she struggled to break free. The fingers on her hand were finally able to reach the base of the lamp, she picked it up, and slammed it down on where she thought her attacker's head was. She heard a growl, and the arms around her momentarily loosened.

"Help! Someone Help!" She cried at the top of her lungs, but the arms were around her once again, holding her tight, painfully tight this time, but she continued to kick and tried to scream, even though there was a hand over her mouth making it impossible for her to make a sound. She was dragged to the window in her room, and felt the cool night air wash over her, as she tried to break free. 'They're going to kidnap me! Who would do this? Why are they going after me? If they wanted to kidnap someone, why wouldn't they take the princess so they could get ransom money? No one is going to pay them to get me back.' Hitomi thought, as tears started to make their way to the surface. She had tried to remain calm, tried to escape, but she could feel her self being taking through the window, and knew that there was no hope of her breaking free. With whatever strength she had left, she tried once again to hurt her attacker in anyway possible, maybe slowing him down so someone had time to come get her. She struggled as she tried to throw a punch, a kick; anything that would inflict pain, but this time, something cracked her in the head. She saw stars before her eyes, pain shooting everywhere; then she lost consciousness.

................................................................................

Van and Merle had finished dinner, and were going to take a walk outside in the gardens when they heard something crash.

"What was that?" Merle asked, her ears turning to the direction of where the sound had come from.

'I don't know. You think we should go find out?" Van asked, turning to her.

"I guess." Merle said shrugging her shoulders in response. They took off down the hall where the sound had come.

"Hey, that's Hitomi's room." Merle pointed to a door on their left. They skidded to a halt once they stood in front of her door.

"Hitomi" Van called as he knocked. When no one answered he began to worry. "Do you think she could have hurt herself?" 

"I don't know, you think we should go in?" Merle said, pointing to the knob. Van tried to turn it, but it was locked.

"Figures." Van muttered under his breath. "Hey Hitomi, you in there?" Van banged with both his fists on the door this time. When he still got no answer, he pulled his sword out of its sheath where it hung from his belt. 

"What are you going to do Van?" Merle asked.

"I'm going to use my sword to try and pry open the door." Van said as he slid the sword between the door and the doorframe. After moving the sword back and forth a couple of times, the lock gave way, and the door opened. Van opened up the door up wider, so they could look into Hitomi's room, and saw that the place was in shambles.

"What the hell happened here?" Van asked, going into the room. Even though the room was dark, there was enough light to see the evidenced that a struggle had taken place.

"Hitomi!" Van cried, hoping to find her amiss the remains of her room.

"Van she must have been kidnapped!" Merle cried, standing behind Van.

"I know that Merle! I just don't know how they were able to get away with it." Van muttered, searching the room for any clues, even though Van had a pretty good idea of who was responsible. 'Zaiback is going to pay if they harm her in anyway.'

"Do you know who did it?" Merle asked softly.

"Had to be Zaiback. No one else would have any reason to take Hitomi. They are going to hold her ransom, hoping I turn over Escaflowne." Van said, clenching his fists in anger. 'Those low life bastards...don't they know I'll never give over Escaflowne because that means that I surrender my kingdom as well? I am going to make them pay for taking Hitomi.'

"Come on Merle, let's go get Allen and tell him that Zaiback just declared war." 

"Wait Lord Van, what do you mean?" Merle asked, once she was besides him.

"I'm going to go get her back."

"By yourself?" Merle cried, angry that he was even thinking such crazy things.

"It will be better that way. Zaiback will be expecting a large-scale attack. They'll never notice me alone." Van said with a smile, his mind already calculating how he would break into the Zaiback fortress. "Let me tell Allen what has happened, and then I'll go rescue Hitomi."

Merle reluctantly shook her head in agreement. She didn't want anything to happen to Hitomi, but she didn't want Van to get hurt either.

"Allen!!" Van screamed as he rounded the corner and ran to the other man's room. "Hey Allen!! We've got problems!!"

Allen appeared at his door, confusion shown on his face. "What's wrong Van?"

"Hitomi, she's been kidnapped." Van cried with anger. "I've got to go get her back."

"Calm down. We don't want to make any rash decisions." Allen commented trying to get Van to think rationally.

"No, I won't! I'm going after her now." Van turned and ran towards the nearest door to get outside.

"Van! Don't!" Allen cried, realization hitting him. 'He's going to get Escaflowne and attack Zaiback.'

"Van, if you go after her alone, it's suicidal!"

"I don't care Allen. She saved my life before. I'm going to get her back before Zaiback can do anything to her." And with that Van disappeared into the darkness the night had casted on the landscape surrounding the castle.

"Foolish boy...he doesn't realize he will be defeated." Allen shook his head. 'I'll let him get a head start, and then we'll go after them both.

Van ran towards the windmill, breathing heavily, but the adrenaline pumping through his veins gave him energy he never thought he had. He threw open the doors and raced to Escaflowne. Once he was inside he wasted no time changing it to dragon mode, and took off in the night sky, praying that Hitomi would not be harmed.

................................................................................


	11. Conclusion...

Escaflowne of the Sky

Cynic X

"..."- dialogue

'...'- thoughts

..... - scene change

Chapter 11- Conclusions

When Hitomi came to, her head was pounding. 'I wonder how many brain cells I lost since this thing started.' She thought sarcastically as she placed her hand on her head. She could feel a small bump forming from where she had been hit. "No wonder these people are crazy. All they do is hit each other in the head.' Hitomi looked around her and gasped. 'Where am I?' She stared at the giant room she was in. To her left, a giant machine stood that vaguely resembled a telescope of some sort, other than that, she was surrounded by total darkness. Suddenly, something in front of her moved, causing her to step back in fear.

"Whose there?" Hitomi cried, trying to keep the fear from showing in her voice. Lights went on in front of her, momentarily blinding her. When her eyes adjusted, she saw an old man, or what looked like an old man with extremely long white hair, suspended in some kind of huge yellow and red machine, that, at the moment was moving at her.

"I am Dornkirk, Master of the Zaiback Empire." The machine/man thing replied as it moved closer and then stopped. Hitomi gasped. 'No not again.'

"What do you want with me?' Hitomi asked, her fist going to her side. She was not about to show how frightened she really was.

"Not you. You are bait for the dragon." The figure laughed menacingly, and Hitomi could feel her stomach drop. 'Oh no, they are going to use me as bait to get Van to come with Escaflowne. Van, please don't come.' Hitomi prayed, but knew that it was probably futile, and that he would come dashing in to save her anyway.

"What makes you think he'll come?" Hitomi asked, angry that she was being used as a pawn in their sick game.

"He will, I have no doubt." 

"Maybe he won't, you never know. Nothing is certain." Hitomi said, trying to annoy the hell out of the man in the machine.

"I know! He will come, it was foretold that the dragon will come, and the machine will be complete. Then, and only then will the future be upon us."

"Bastard...you are going to kill innocent people for your pathetic cause?" Hitomi cried, unable to hold back the anger anymore. It was enough that she was being a burden to Van and putting his life in danger, but if Zaiback got Escaflowne, god knows what they were going to do with it, and she had already seen the destruction they caused to Fanelia.

"They are being sacrificed for the greater good. It has to be that way so that we can have progress. We will build a better future on the lives of the few who died." Dornkirk said, believing every word that he uttered.

"But that is so wrong!" Hitomi cried, tears threatening to fall. "Why should anyone have to die? You kill with no remorse! What kind of future would that be?"

"That is not of your concern. You are only here to lure the dragon. What happens to you after that is not my concern." Dornkirk replied, uninterested in Hitomi's regard for his ideal future.

"Your...you're a monster! You want to bring about a future that will suit your needs. You have no care for anyone else." Hitomi cried on the very of going crazy. She couldn't believe that she was powerless to stop what was unfolding before her.

"That's no way to talk to Emperor Dornkirk." A voice from the shadows replied; the voice filled with anger.

"What?" Hitomi asked trying to search the shadows for the source of the voice. To her right, something moved out of the darkness.

"Folken..." Hitomi whispered, remembering him from their previous encounter.

"The girl from the Mystic Moon." Folken said in regard to Hitomi.

"H...how did you know that?"

"There is very little we don't know." Folken replied, his face twisted in an evil smile.

"Why...why are you doing this?" Hitomi cried.

"What do you mean?" Folken asked, suddenly amused by her question.

"Why would you betray your brother and your kingdom?" Hitomi asked softly.

"That is none of your concern." Folken replied coldly.

"I know it's not any of my business, but can't you see how much pain you have caused to Van? He's your brother, shouldn't that count for something?"

"I'm trying to make the future better...into a place where there are no wars, no fighting." Folken replied.

"So you mean that you are fighting to end fighting? Does that make any sense?" Hitomi cried in frustration.

"It is none of your concern." Folken turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hitomi cried. 'Why won't he understand what he is doing? He isn't making the future better, he's destroying it!'

Folken stopped, turning his face half way to listen to her.

"Think about it...you destroyed your own Kingdom. Practically killed her own brother, all for the sake of this man's sick dream?" Hitomi asked, pointing to Dornkirk. "Is this what you really want? Is this your dream as well?"

With that Folken turned to leave, making no attempt to answer her question. 'Maybe I was wrong about his after all. I though...I thought I sensed that he had a good heart. But I must be mistaken.'

"Ha Ha Ha. Are you trying to turn my own men against me?" Dornkirk asked from his perch in the machine.

"No...I'm trying to make them open their eyes, and see what a fool they have been."

"It will never work, I own these boys." Dornkirk laughed.

"Then I pity them. They don't know what they have done and will have no remorse about what they will do. It is a shame that-" But Hitomi was interrupted as a large boom sounded through the building.

'What was that?' Hitomi asked herself, as she looked up and saw the excitement in Dornkirk's eyes.

"The Dragon...it has come!"

"Van?" Hitomi asked, looking around her. The room was dark, but she could hear yelling gradually coming closer to where they were.

"Emperor!"

"Emperor!"

"We are under attack! It's the White Dragon!" A man wearing a Zaiback uniform bursted into the room they were in.

"Excellent. Bring him here."

'Van! No don't!' Hitomi though, as the doors were trusted open. Hitomi looked on as Escaflowne emerged from the rubble that blocked the entranceway. Escaflowne stepped into the room, and made it's way towards Dornkirk.

"Van! Wait!" Hitomi cried, running up to the huge guymelf.

"Hitomi!" Van cried opening Escaflowne's facemask. "Are you okay?'

"I'm fine Van."

"The pieces have all come together finally. Now is the time! Dragon come to me!" 

"What the hell is he talking about?" Van asked, still inside Escaflowne.

"Van watch out, they are after Escaflowne! It's the last piece needed to complete their machine!" Hitomi pointed to the corner where the machine stood.

"I'll never let them have it." Van cried, raising Escaflowne's sword.

"Come to me..." Dornkirk repeated, as his hand started to glow an eerie white as Escaflowne suddenly dropped its sword to the floor. The pilot chamber opened in a burst of steam, and ejected Van to the floor.

"Van!" Hitomi cried running to him. Van was clenching his chest, as he staggered to his feet.

"No Hitomi! Stay...stay back!" 

"What's wrong Van?" Hitomi cried with worry. 'Why is he in so much pain?'

"Come to me...."

Van had a shocked look on his face, as his wings erupted from his back, sending feathers into the air.

'What's going on?' Hitomi looked at Van, who seemed to be shaking. 'He didn't call upon them.' It suddenly hit Hitomi. 'Van didn't call upon his wings.' It finally started to make sense to Hitomi. 'Dornkirk is calling upon Van's wings, because Van is the Dragon, not Escaflowne!'

"Yes...finally...I finally have all the pieces." 

Breaking out of his trance, Van reached for the sword at his side.

"You are mine!" Van cried as he ran towards Dornkirk.

"I don't think so Van!" Dilandau emerged from the shadows meeting Van's sword with his own.

"What?" Van asked, surprised at seeing the figure before him. The two locked swords once again, and continued to exchange blows, but it seemed that Van was hampered by the wings on his back, throwing his center of gravity off.

"Tell me! Tell me why!" Hitomi screamed looking at Dornkirk.

"What?"

"Tell me why you need Van?" 

"Because the last piece to complete the machine is the mark he wears on his hand. The machine was created by Draconians, and thus can only be used once one of their kind. I need one of them to start it. He is the last Draconian, which means that he must place his hand on the machine in order for it to begin operating." Dornkirk said pointing to the machine.

'That's right.' Hitomi though, the pieces falling into place. 'They were going to use Folken, but some how he lost his arms with the mark on it before they could get the machine to operate, leaving Van as the only remaining Draconian with the mark on his right hand.'

"You will pay dearly for that!" 

Hitomi looked over to where Van and Dilandau were fighting, and saw Dilandau holding the side of his face, blood pouring down the side of his glove. 

"You have ruined my beautiful face!" Dilandau cried as he charged at Van. Van tried to turn around to block the attack, but tripped over his wings, and Dilandau was able to catch him, scratching Van across the chest with his sword, drawing blood. 

"Van!" Hitomi cried upon seeing the bright red mark on his chest.

"Now were even Fanel!" Dilandau cried moving his gloved finger over his bloody check.

"I don't think so!" Van cried, raising his sword over his head, preparing to bring it down upon Dilandau, oblivious to the blood slowly tricking down his bare chest.

"Van! No! Don't! By killing him, you reduce yourself to his level." Hitomi said as she watched Van falter and lower his sword, turning to face Hitomi.

"Have to hide behind a women don't you!" Dilandau cried as he charged at Van's back. Hitomi's eyes went wide with fear.

"Van! Behind you!" 

Just as Dilandau's sword was going to cut through Van's flesh, a figure jumped in the way of the sword and blocked the attack. Turning on his heals; Van came face to face with Folken.

"Brother..." Van muttered seeing the man behind him, holding back Dilandau's sword.

"Traitor!" Dilandau cried, exchanging attacks with Folken. Folken easily avoided them, and turned to his brother.

"Your little friend there talked some sense into me." Folken smiled as he nodded to Hitomi.

'I knew I was right about him.' Hitomi thought happily. 'Maybe the two of them can bring down Dornkirk!'

"This is so sweet, it's making me sick!" Dilandau cried, not liking the words that he was hearing.

"Folken what has gotten into you?" Dornkirk asked from atop the machine.

"I opened my eyes and realized what a twisted man you are. You used me! You knew that I felt like I didn't belong back at Fanelia after I failed to slay the dragon. You took me in and corrupted my mind. Brainwashing me with your dreams through my insecurities. And it took that girl to show me what a sick bastard you are!" Folken's wings bursted forth from his back as he flew at Dornkirk.

"Folken!" Van cried watching his brother attack the Emperor of the Zaiback Empire.

"Van! Get everyone out of here. I set this place to self-destruct in ten minutes. Without the technology in this fortress, Zaiback can go back to the peaceful, simple kingdom it once was."

"No brother! I won't leave you!" Van cried, spreading his wings, preparing to join his brother.

"Van...please leave. Rebuild Fanelia; make it prosper so that the ancient traditions it holds will never die. If I'm not there with you in body Van, always know I'm with you in spirit. With this single act, I avenge all the years I lost, and die a noble death, knowing I wasn't the cowards everyone thought I was."

Van shook his head, understanding that his brother was going to sacrifice his life in the name of his kingdom and family, so he could bring honor to his name once again.

"Good-bye Folken...my brother." 

Folken smiled, and charged at Dornkirk, as Van ran to Hitomi.

"Let's get out of here." Van and Hitomi ran for the exit.

"Come on get out of here!" Van cried as he passed Dilandau.

"No! I'll never run away! I'm going to die with my Emperor." Dilandau stated, narrowing his eyes at Van.

"Suit yourself." Van and Hitomi ran until they reached an exit. Throwing the door open, the two of them were saw that the door opened out into thin air, and had to be at least twenty stories up.

"This must be where the guymelfs are launched from." Van commented as he walked over to the side.

Hitomi watched as he drew closer to the edge. "Be careful that you don't fall!"

"Fall?" Van asked with confusion. "How could I fall when I have these?" Van asked, pointing over his back in reference to his wings. Hitomi felt stupid, not realizing the obvious.

"Van, didn't you know that we were up this high?" 

"No... I came in with Escaflowne."

"Van! You left it back there!" Hitomi cried, pointing back to the direction they had come.

"It okay, it's too late to go back and get it, but it obeys my thoughts, I'll make it change into dragon mode and fly away once we are far enough away from this fortress." And with that Van lifted Hitomi by her legs, pulling her to his chest, spread his wings, he jumped off the ledge that they had been standing on. Immediately Hitomi's arms went around Van's neck as the air whipped at her hair, causing her to shut her eye.

"Afraid that I'll drop you?" Van asked with amusement.

"No..." Hitomi smiled and loosened her grip and let out her breath, unaware that she had been holding it.

Van carefully flew away from the fortress, only stopping midair to look back. Hitomi saw his eyebrows go together, and suddenly part of the fortresses exploded, Escaflowne flying out from among the debris and fire. 

"See..." Van commented as Escaflowne flew off towards the forest that wasn't that far in the distance. Hitomi shock her head in agreement.

"What do you think happened to Folken?" Hitomi asked, looking back over her shoulder at the fortress.

"He gave his life for-" But Van was cut short as a loud boom sounded. He tried to turn to see what had happened but the onslaught of debris from the fortresses made him falter in his flight, almost making them fall to the ground and met their death.

"Van! What's happening?" Hitomi cried as she clung on to him with dear life, watching the ground get closer and closer until Van was finally able to balance himself out and pull up.

"That was close." Van said trying to muster a smile, and turned to see that Hitomi had her eyes closed.

"Hitomi...it's okay." Van said prying her hands off her eyes, as he soared higher in the sky. Once he was above the treetops, he turned back to the burning fortress and saw that it was completely demolished and was starting to sink to the ground below as it bellowed fire in every direction.

'Folken...your sacrifice will not be in vain.' Van swore as he flew to catch up with Escaflowne, knowing he would make better time flying back to Astoria on the huge guymelf than on his own wings.

"Oh...umm...Van." Hitomi muttered, looking up at him. "I never got to thank you, for you know...rescuing me again..."

Van smiled. "Your more than welcome. Now lets get back to Astoria. I'm sure everyone is worried about us, and we still have to find a way for you to get home." Even though it hurt him, Van knew that the inevitable was coming, in that once they had destroyed Zaiback, Hitomi would return back to the Mystic Moon.

Hitomi shook her head in agreement as he began to land next to a waiting Escaflowne.

................................................................................

On top of Escaflowne, Van and Hitomi landed next to the windmill back at Astoria, as they saw Allen, Merle and Millerna run out to greet them.

"Lord Van I was so worried when you ran off!" Merle cried, throwing her arms around his neck and licking his face.

"Oh Merle." Van shook his head as he wiped his face.

"Are you guys okay?" Millerna asked.

"Yeah...we're fine." Hitomi replied with a weak smile.

"What exactly happened now?" Allen asked, stopping in front of the two. "I was going to follow Van with my men but we couldn't find where the fortress was." He muttered in frustration. 

"Don't worry Allen. I handled everything." Van said with a cocky grin on his face that soon disappeared once he got serious. "Zaiback has been destroyed. My brother gave his life to kill Dornkirk and bring about the downfall of the Zaiback Empire."

"You mean they're really gone?" Allen asked with disbelief.

Van shook his head "yes". "Gaea is saved. No longer do we have to fear of meeting the same fate that Atlantis did."

"That's a relief then." Allen said placing his hand behind his head, still not believing that Van had saved everyone and brought down the Zaiback Empire by himself.

"Allen, we have to tell Daddy this good news." Millerna said happily, taking his hand.

"Come on, you guys must be exhausted." Allen said as he led the way back to the castle, Millerna one of his arms.

"Do you think they got a little friendlier since we saw them last?" Hitomi asked in confusion.

"Not really...they always had a thing for each other." Van said as he followed the group back inside.

"They make a cute couple don't they." Hitomi commented with a smile.

"Don't get any ideas!" Merle hissed at Hitomi, causing Van to laugh.

"Why don't you walk a little faster?" Allen asked as he turned around, waiting for them to catch up. "I want to hear the whole story Van."

"Still can't believe that the knight didn't come charging in to save the day Allen?" Van mocked him. Allen turned red with embarrassment, ignoring the last comment as they entered the castle.

After the King was informed of the good news, everyone wanted to celebrate the fall of the Zaiback Empire and the end of the war. As food was passed around and everyone began to have a good time to celebrate, Hitomi caught Van out of the corner of her eye as she saw him head out on to a balcony. 'What's wrong with him...why can't he ever enjoy himself. He earned this more than anyone.' She followed him out to the balcony where she saw something in his hand. 'That's an energist!'

Van turned around at the sound of her footsteps. "Hitomi, what are you doing out here?"

"I saw you leave, and thought that something might be wrong. What have you go there?" Hitomi asked pointing to his hand.

"It's Escaflowne's energist." Van said clutching the round stone in his hand.

"Why did you remove it?" Hitomi asked, remember seeing the red stone on Escaflowne before.

"Because it's not needed anymore. My brother died saving not just Fanelia, but Gaea as well so that we could live in a world where Escaflowne would not be needed to fight wars. I want to see what kind of world that would be like. I've seen the face of war, now I want to see if we can live in a world with peace as well."

"I think that's a great idea." Hitomi smiled as the two stared off into the night sky which was illuminated by the light of the moon and the myriad amount of stars dotting the dark sky.

Van shook his head in agreement. "I want to rebuild Fanelia too. I've learned a lesson throughout all of this. As long as a Kingdom has a King and people, it has a future. Just because Fanelia was attacked, and the people were driven out of their cities doesn't mean that the city no longer exists. We'll go back and make Fanelia prosper to the point where it was before the war."

"I hope that happens. Everyone here has been through so much. I just want everyone to be happy." Hitomi brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"What about you?" Van asked looking unsure of himself.

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked turning to face him.

"What will make you happy?"

"What will make me happy? I never really thought about that..." Hitomi replied, not liking the turn this conversation was taking. She knew it would be inevitable once the war was over, but that didn't mean that she was looking forward to it.

"Will it make you happy to return home?" Van turned away. He didn't want to force her into doing something, and would respect her choice, but didn't know what he would do if he lost her as well.

"I thought so. I'm not from this world. My place is back home with my family, my friends, completing school, starting a career and living in a house with a white picket fence." Hitomi said, eyes deep in thought.

"I understand." Van said, as he held up the energist ready to send her home. The energist has mystical powers to call upon the light used to create a channel between the two worlds. Just as Hitomi's necklace, made from the same material as the energist, brought her to Gaea before.

Hitomi reached up and placed her hand on Van's extended arm. "You never let me finish." Hitomi stated, causing Van to drop his arm. "You see that is what should have happened. But now that I've seen what could happen, that all seems so small...so meaning less. How can I go back to what I've known...knowing that there is another world out there with so much more than I could ever have?" Van looked at Hitomi hopefully. 'Could she mean it?! Is she going to stay?' The thoughts ran through Van's head, still not believing what he was hearing. Mustering whatever courage he had, he asked her the words that were burning a hole in his heart.

"Does that mean that you aren't going back?"

"I have to go back..." Hitomi replied, causing Van's face to drop.

"B-but I thought you said that-" Van was interrupted by Hitomi placing her hand over his mouth to silence him.

"I have to go back...because I have to say good-bye." 

'What could she do? She made friends here she couldn't bear to part with. Sure Merle was annoying, but she also needed a friend, and Hitomi found a kindred spirit in her. Allen was a player, but Hitomi looked to him like an older brother. Then there was Millerna who saved Van's life...Hitomi was still in debt to her...and there was ... Van...what could she say about Van? He had stolen her heart, and she liked the way she felt when she was around him. It was like she had found her other half...'

"G...good-bye?" Van muttered as the reality sunk in. 'She...she's going to stay...well actually come back...and stay with me!' 

"Hitomi..." Van threw his arms around her, embracing her, showing that he returned her feelings.

'Just think...if I hadn't asked those stupid cards none of this would have happened.' Hitomi smiled, as she clung to Van. She didn't need excitement or change...she needed to feel his arms around her and she knew that was complete.

The End...^_^ 12/6/01

Please Read and Review! Thanks so Much!!


End file.
